


underdog

by q_ello



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Minor Character Death, Non-Chronological, Orphanage, Other, Prostitution, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: Иногда складывается ощущение, что смерть запала на него и пытается защитить своими способами. Давайте дадим Ширазу Гинши вагон везения, потому что так смешно наблюдать, как он из разу в раз пытается помереть. Как из разу в раз у него не получается.





	underdog

**Author's Note:**

> \- в японии есть традиция где парень когда выпускается дарит той с кем хочет связать свою жизнь вторую пуговицу от пиджака  
\- можно даже на асфальте пока идёшь увидеть просьбу не курить зато зон для курения у них дохрена и людей в ней дохрена а ещё эти зоны огорожены стеклом  
\- урико, если кто не помнит, это прозвище, которым гинши его звал (каков мем он тупо сделал его фамилию похожей на женское имя)  
\- для того чтобы окончательно понять таймлайн 2.9 вспомните про послемрак мураками  
\- о том что хайсе ненамного старше гинши я вспомнила слишком поздно поэтому давайте закроем на это глаза  
\- пинк-салон, соуп-лэнд и health delivery service - заведения из секс-индустрии  
\- в японии есть автоматы, продающие сигареты - тебе просто нужно просканировать своё удостоверение личности и заплатить  
\- относительно много мемов  
\- в азиатских странах (как минимум в японии и китае) не принято оставлять чаевые - это даже считается оскорблением  
\- хайсайд - это когда мотоциклиста из-за резкого торможения передним колесом перебрасывает через руль. и это разъёб  
\- в японии дети живут в детских домах пока не закончат школу. а так как старшая школа необязательная - ребёнок может жить сам по себе с лет 15-16 ;)))

****

3.5

В мае Сассан вручает ему торт и отправляет к Сайко. У него это входит в привычку — гонять Гинши по друзьям из школы, чтобы раздавать торты, спасибо, что на этот раз из него хотя бы не торчат сардины, а нормальные ягоды.

Гинши переодевается в свою одежду, хватает коробку и тащится к остановке. И понимает, что может легко ориентироваться по, может быть, трети Токио, но понятия не имеет, как здесь устроено транспортное сообщение. Приходится возвращаться, пялиться на добрую насмешку в лицах Тоуки и Йомо, выспрашивать забытый маршрут. Переть обратно на остановку.

Он заходит в бар, наверное, впервые — всегда заходил сразу в дом; на стенах приглушённо горят лампы, слышно смех у стойки. Очень знакомый смех. Сайко мешает напитки и одновременно бойко отвечает кому-то из посетителей — Гинши уверен, что она опять изредка говорит в мужской манере и клеит каких-нибудь девушек. Или не изредка.

Она замечает его, кажется, краем глаза. Кажется, хочет махнуть рукой, но обе заняты, поэтому просто кивает подбородком в сторону высоких стульев у барной стойки. Гинши послушно садится, ждёт, развлекает тех клиентов, что поближе, когда у Сайко нет на них времени. Всё равно заказы сегодня развозить не нужно, да и у Маю выходной.

Он пытается не смеяться, когда Сайко шутливо подкатывает свои вымышленные яйца к посетителям (будем честны, он бы и сам подкатил). Пытается не беситься, когда посетители подкатывают свои яйца к Сайко. Наблюдает, как она ловко дурит некоторым пьяницам головы, когда ей расплачиваются наличными: заговаривает им зубы, кладёт в руку вместо сдачи что-то вроде бумажки «спасибо за чай, вы ни разу меня этим не оскорбили, не волнуйтесь», если перед ней хвалились своим состоянием. Совестливо отдаёт лишние деньги полностью и предлагает дешёвые коктейли, когда ей жалуются на финансовое положение.

Гинши учится не осуждать — когда ты связан с кварталом красных фонарей, у тебя рано или поздно меняются взгляды. Есть твоё дело — а есть уже чужое. Честный счастливый мальчик внутри бесится, орёт что-то про совесть, требовательно топает ногами, честный счастливый сопляк внутри ещё не встречался с ужасами капитализма, поэтому Гинши его игнорирует.

Сайко освобождается только через два с половиной часа — и то потому, что у неё громко урчит в животе, она ойкает и просит своего брата её заменить. В баре сразу же повисает спокойная, профессиональная тишина.

Гинши как-то слышал про «болтуна» и «молчаливого мастера» — почему-то кажется, что это именно тот случай.

Сайко щедро делит торт пополам, но тащит у него чернику. Они возятся с вилками, воюя за неё, раздавливают к чертям, устраивают бой уже просто за честь и достоинство. Гинши где-то в этом балагане спрашивает: — Тебе вообще платят за работу?

Сайко сосредоточенно тычет его в предплечье — получается достаточно больно, Гинши шипит, Сайко испуганно выпускает вилку из рук, по ушам проходится неприятный звон. 

— Как ты можешь отвлекаться в такой важный момент? Нет, мне не платят.

Гинши говорит честному сопливому мальчику внутри себя: Видишь? Завали свой наивный ебальник.

— Это что-то вроде платы за проживание тут и старшую школу; короче, справедливо. Плюс я могу легко втихаря стащить пару другую бутылок, если мне будет нужно, — Гинши неосознанно настораживается, и, конечно, блин, она это замечает. — Можешь всё ещё быть спокойным, я не злоупотребляю. На выходных у меня хватает средств сходить в игровые автоматы, погонять с Хигемару, как в старые времена. Он, конечно, на третьем году, но пока что не загрузился с учёбой. Потом гордо передам его в руки Джинни.

Гинши понятия не имеет, какая, нахрен, Джинни должна забрать у Сайко Хигемару. Он наблюдает за тем, как она тащит с его половины уже третий кусок. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты и мне заговариваешь зубы.

— В этом мире нужно учиться выживать, мальчик мой, — говорит она с набитым ртом, но с какой-то наставляющей ноткой. И не стыдно ведь совсем.

У Хару в детстве была привычка — наложить себе в тарелку, например, морской капусты, а потом всё равно жрать её из банки. Чтобы в конце что-то да осталось, что точно только её. Сайко сейчас поступает точно так же, и Гинши справедливо тащит с её стороны кусок. Она звонко возмущается: — Эй! — и они опять скрещивают вилки.

Господи, что за ёбаный цирк.

Торт превращается в бесформенное месиво, становится очень стыдно перед домохозяйкой Сассаном. Сайко сгребает это ложкой, спрашивает: — Ну что, как прошёл апрель? Мы не виделись со дня рождения Маман. Да и там мельком, у него куча забот с новым классом, да?

Гинши кивает.

Апрель был тяжёлый: потому что курьерская зарплата ушла на ремонт телефона и счета, а половина зарплаты от Тоуки — на спальный набор для Хайсе. Гинши очень расстроился, что у него опять не получилось подарить ему домик у моря.

Транжиру внутри себя пришлось заткнуть, вспомнить прошлый год, когда он по привычке тыкал не на то, что было бы интересно попробовать, а на то, что было самым дешёвым. Иногда дешёвые блюда были вкусными. Иногда его подкармливали в :re. И чёрт его разберёт, чем он заслужил.

— У Куро родились мёртвые котята. Наверное, она очень расстроена, — он загребает жижу, бывшую когда-то тортом, оставшейся в руке вилкой. Жижа течёт между зубцами, вспоминается глупый мем-принт на одной из футболок в торговом центре: лайф из э суп энд айм э фок. — Я по утрам убирал её блевоту, старался не трогать во время родов, был готов в любую секунду позвонить ветеринару, лоток чистил каждый день, чтоб в итоге она столько мучилась ради мёртвых, блин, котят! Тоука с Сассаном даже успели придумать для своего будущего питомца имя.

Сайко надоедает смотреть, как он ковыряется в креме вилкой, поэтому она суёт ему ложку. Говорит: — Мда, неприятненько, однако, — пододвигает тарелку ближе к нему.

Гинши смотрит на это пожертвование. Спрашивает: — Ты серьёзно утешаешь меня тарелкой _вот такого_ торта?

— _Да._ Это лучшее, что я могу предложить, ты не любишь запивать грусть, это мы уже проходили. Так что сиди ешь и не выпендривайся.

Гинши не выпендривается, сидит, ест. В креме ещё спряталась пара ягод. Сайко нагло мажет ему кремом нос, мерзавка, улыбается смешливо, щурится, в тени её левый глаз кажется почти карим. Она тянет его к себе — наверное, она одна из немногих, кому Гинши так безропотно позволит куда-то себя тянуть. Кусает его за нос, слизывает крем. Иногда у неё очень странные проявления нежности. Сайко говорит: — Знаешь, у тебя такой классный острый нос, что он почти компенсирует отсутствие бровей.

Гинши закатывает глаза. Опять двадцать пять.

— Ещё немного, и у меня правда появятся комплексы. Прекращай.

Она настолько близко, что почти не попадает в фокус. 

— Я подумаю.

Гинши мажет оставшимся в тарелке кремом по её щекам. Ради справедливости.

**3.2**

В феврале Сассан делает какой-то странный торт с сардинами, упаковывает его, даёт Гинши в руки и говорит: — Не важно, как, но доставь это по такому-то адресу.

В его честный _выходной_.

Еду не стоит провозить на мотоцикле, и Гинши впервые за долгое время пользуется общественным транспортом. В автобусе достаточно много людей — он не проходит дальше ступенек; на дверях отчётливо напечатано: не прислоняться, — но что тут ещё поделаешь, чтобы никого не задеть тортом. Если это вообще можно назвать тортом.

Вспоминается рожа Урие, которому он иногда специально покупал что-нибудь сладкое — типа шируко или клубничной газировки. Этот придурок даже пытался это честно выпить (деньги в мусорку, фу, так нельзя). Не получилось, но старания Гинши тогда оценил.

Вспоминаемая рожа открывает ему дверь — точно, день рождения у Урико как раз где-то зимой.

— Сенсей уже отправил торт? О, привет, — из-за недовольной удивлённой рожи выглядывает Тоору, Гинши поспешно передаёт торт и поздравления. — Может, зайдёшь?

Гинши заходит — делать ему всё равно нечего, выходной же. Квартира выглядит пустой — не настолько, как его собственная, но всё-таки. Гинши припоминает сплетни из школы про опекунов-родственников. Не похоже на то, чтобы они сюда наведывались.

В комнате у Урико почти идеальный порядок, только на рабочем столе разбросаны листы с набросками и где-то оставлены пятна от краски. Если после учёбы он серьёзно собирается учиться на полицейского, Гинши саморучно оторвёт ему башку. Он по своей шкуре знает, что не очень-то прикольно из-за родителей спускать свою жизнь в унитаз.

Они вместе едят этот странный торт, подтрунивают над Урие — он молча бесится, но Гинши любит его бесить; Тоору кому-то звонит по видеосвязи, говорит: — Даже Гинши пришёл, а ты носа из дома лишний раз не высовываешь!

— Да его наверняка Маман припахал, что я, дел с ними никогда не имела, не знаю, как это работает?

Гинши подкрадывается за спину Тоору — приходится пригнуться, чтобы видеть изображение нормально.

Очень сонная и убитая версия Сайко по ту сторону экрана говорит: — О, привет, — то ли освещение играет против неё, то ли у неё действительно огромные синяки под глазами и похудевшие щёки. Хочется спросить: ты там вообще спишь? — но свой собственный день рождения она только и делала, что спала (Гинши специально выбил себе выходной и ничего этим не добился). Голос у Сайко усталый и безжизненный, выпускной класс для двоечников — это, оказывается, не шутки. — Ты будто привидение увидел.

— Потому что ты похожа на привидение, — режим ворчливой матушки включается как по щелчку, стоит увидеть её лицо. — Ты там вообще окно иногда открываешь? Помрёшь же от духоты в своей мусорке.

— Ну и слава богу.

Тоору держит телефон, но не вмешивается, Урие вообще преспокойно жуёт остатки торта — их, кажется, ни черта не колышит вид Сайко — а она выглядит так, будто если и откроет окно, то только, чтобы из него выйти. Им, кажется, на это плевать. «Ну, мы её звали». «Ну, мы ей звоним». «Ну, она не пошла».

Гинши думает: найс. Здорово. Чудесно. Охуительно. 

Думает: аргх, блядь.

Он бесится весь оставшийся вечер — на всех и на себя, потому что сам ничем не отличается. Пока доедает торт и слушает трёп Тоору с Сайко, пока слушает: «Она такая с начала последнего триместра, мы как-то свыклись», пока едет домой, пересаживается на мотоцикл, забирает Маю с пинк-салона — он вообще-то ожидал чего-то другого, когда она похвасталась, что нашла работу, девочки из квартала красных фонарей остаются девочками из квартала красных фонарей. Гинши бесится, пока Маю покупает ему сигареты в автомате, пока он скуривает треть пачки рядом в специальной зоне. Он прекращает, только потому что ему жаль свои лёгкие.

Гинши решает сменить роль деятельности и звонит Сайко, чтобы прояснить некоторые моменты.

— Хочешь, я приеду?

— Хммм, дай-ка подумать, — она зевает и мычит какую-то популярную песню. Забывается, осекается. — Нет, не хочу.

Система риторических вежливых вопросов ломается — ему по лбу прилетает крупными латинскими буквами. Четвёркой, нулём, четвёркой. Гинши даже не сразу координируется.

— А я хочу. И приеду.

— Ширагин, _нет._

Да какого чёрта вообще?

Маю нагло крадёт у него зажигалку с сигаретой, присаживается, опираясь спиной о стекло. Пристально смотрит, удерживая сигарету одними губами, что-то беззвучно спрашивает — Гинши не понимает. Гинши вообще сейчас ни черта не понимает.

— Тут жаркая битва с наукой, понимаешь, не до тебя сейчас, — оправдывается Сайко. — Лучше отпразднуй с нами окончание этой адищи в конце марта. Потащу всех в :re, давно хотела туда наведаться. А пока развлекайся без меня.

Она выправляет свой голос под конец, Гинши даже может уловить привычную смешливую интонацию. Вполне себе подлинную, чтобы задуматься — курить хочется меньше из-за выкуренных сигарет или из-за того, какая Сайко дура? 

Гинши фыркает: — Да когда мне развлекаться.

— Ты ж скоро увольняться собирался. Что-то про выплаченный долг и свободу, сам же мне это на уши вешал.

Звучит логично. И смешно — Сайко помнит о его делах лучше, чем он сам.

Маю крадёт у него ещё одну сигарету.

— Ладно, оставлю тебя в покое.

— Умничка.

Она сбрасывает, и Гинши чувствует что-то вроде: поры очищаются, жизнь налаживается, морщины разглаживаются, деньги сами начисляются на карточку, в больнице Хару наконец-то дорабатывают нужные ей препараты. Маю с издёвкой хихикает и бормочет: — Так ты не импотент, — вообще не к месту и непонятно зачем, Гинши даже думает о том, чтобы оставить её тут на дороге и уехать домой в гордом одиночестве, а её выражение лица «Хрен ты меня тут бросишь» делает желание так поступить только сильнее.

Конечно же, желание остаётся желанием. Потому что хрен он её тут бросит. Действительно.

Утром он навещает Хару, но с препаратами всё ещё ничего не придумали.

****

1.8

Весь июль и половину августа они тратят на больничные осмотры, потому что шишки Хару никуда исчезать не хотят — каждый раз им дают разные прогнозы и объяснения. У вашей девочки рак, но мы не уверены. Хару становится неудобно спать на жёстком матрасе из-за наростов на спине. У вашей девочки, возможно, фиброматоз, это такая опухоль, давайте её удалим. Удалённая опухоль возвращается через полторы недели. Давайте попробуем биопсию — о нет, кажется, всё стало только хуже. Может быть, химиотерапия?

За полтора месяца отец настолько уходит в себя, что даже забывает отчитать его за хреновые оценки. Были бы лишние деньги — спился, — думается Гинши.

Страна восходящего солнца — одна из самых развитых стран в плане медицины. Нано-технологии, высокая продолжительность жизни. За полтора месяца он чувствует растущее разочарование.

Очередной высокий врач с бесцветными волосами осматривает Хару большие пальцы на ногах, шею и спину и говорит: — Фибродисплазия оссифицирующая прогрессирующая. Мышцы, сухожилия и связки постепенно превращаются в кости. Это довольно редкая болезнь, так что мы бы попросили вас оставить её в больнице за дальнейшим наблюдением.

Название Гинши сразу же забывает. Он спрашивает: — Это лечится?

— Мы разрабатываем препараты.

Доктор говорит сложно, но суть Гинши улавливает: они ничего не могут обещать. Клёво. Прекрасно. Гинши хочет спросить: эта болезнь смертельна? — но у него язык не поворачивается.

Потом — когда они с отцом уже выходят из больницы — он гуглит её по признакам, потому что не помнит название, и находит: значительная часть больных умирает до двадцати лет. Вспоминает: Хару тринадцать. Думает: ёб твою мать.

Он собирает ей дома вещи: полотенце, зубную щётку, зарядку для телефона, звонит, чтобы спросить про что-нибудь ещё; Хару просит достать какую-нибудь книжку. Отец уходит в свою комнату, ни слова не говоря: наверное, его сильно дезориентирует то, что врачи мало чем могут помочь. 

Гинши заводит мотоцикл, подаренный ему на день рождения, и думает: я поговорю с ним, когда вернусь. Я хреновая поддержка, но лучше, чем никакая, правильно? Правильно.

В больнице ему говорят, что питаться Хару может чем угодно, и Хару просит привезти ей в следующий раз фисташковое мороженое.

Гинши едет домой и обдумывает, что сказать отцу. В их стране хорошо развита медицина, за семь лет они успеют подобрать лечение. Медицинские услуги должны выплачиваться из страховки, но если они потребуют денег — Гинши может устроиться на подработку. Гинши здоров, как бык — только система кровообращения барахлит, но это даже не проблема. Он рядом. Они справятся. Они, конечно, неудачники, но они справятся.

Дома так же тихо, когда он возвращается — может быть, отец ушёл куда-то или лёг спать. Гинши проверяет его комнату, репетируя это своё _мы, конечно, неудачники, но справимся_ про себя.

Всё будет хорошо.

_Всё будет хорошо._

Гинши очень старается не заорать, когда включает свет.

****

1.8

Вместо него орёт кошка. Он хотел назвать её чудовищем, но папа и Хару были против — поэтому это чудовище с оборванным ухом зовут Химэ. Химэ нечего жрать — Гинши проверяет холодильник, потом проверяет папину комнату (вот чёрт, он всё так же висит на люстре) и уходит в магазин. Пешком.

Звонит Сассану — после каждого гудка появляется желание сбросить, потому что, наверное, не стоит его грузить (хаха), и Гинши борется с этим желанием, пока с того конца трубки оператор не просит оставить сообщение после сигнала. Сигнал звучит — Гинши не знает, что сказать, поэтому молчит около десяти секунд, а потом ойкает и отключается.

Ну да, это естественно, что он не поднимает. У него есть другие дела, кроме как разбираться с Гинши — в конце концов, они даже не в школе, почему он должен ему отвечать, а с каких пор вообще Гинши решил, что имеет право на него полагаться, он всего лишь их классный руководитель, подумаешь, у проблемного ученика опять проблемы, это вообще не его—

Гинши просто понятия, блядь, не имеет, что ему делать. Сиди и гугли, как дурак: _умер человек что дальше_

_земноводные бросают своих детей чем люди хуже  
в детдоме совсем плохо или всё-таки жить можно_

Гугл отвечает по порядку очереди: вызовите священника и агента из похоронного бюро. Проведите «мацуго-но мидзу».  
Гугл кидает что-то про жизнь земноводных.  
Гугл говорит: 90% детей в японских детских домах попадают туда с живыми родителями. Кого-то забирают из-за жестокого обращения, кого-то приводят сами родственники.

Вы для детского дома будете очень редкий гость.

Гинши покупает для Химэ корм, и ему так не хочется возвращаться. С логической точки зрения нужно развязать петлю, позаботиться о трупе, позаботиться о кошке, позвонить Хару, позвонить священнику, позвонить похоронному агентству, не звонить Сассану, не звонить Сайко, сейчас на это нет времени, _тогда какого чёрта ты заходишь в зоны для курения, чтобы покурить, каждые пять минут, Гинши_, он докурит эту сигарету и возьмёт себя в руки, раз, два.

Три. Он справится.

Новая сигарета. Он, конечно, неудачник, но справится.

Пачка закончилась. Больше некому.

Когда Гинши всё-таки (он не пользовался лифтом, потому что тот сломался, окей?) доходит до квартиры, Сасаки звонит сам. Спрашивает, что случилось, Гинши не знает, что ответить, соглашается на автомате на вопрос «Ты дома?» — Сассан говорит, что сейчас приедет, не уходи никуда, да куда я уйду, Сассан сбрасывает, Гинши смотрит на двадцать три секунды, которые они проговорили.

«Я приеду, не уходи никуда». Ну приезжай. Не приезжай.

Химэ чувствует, что он принёс ей еды (или просто надеется) и ластится у ног. Очень сложно идти так, чтобы её не задеть.

****

3.6

Маю наблюдает, как он договаривается с Урие забрать Тоору с вечеринки, как он удивляется, что Тоору теперь делит с ним квартиру, как бесится: — И почему сам тогда не заберёшь?

— Потому что у меня дедлайн, а я только понял, что именно вообще хочу рисовать, — огрызается Урико и добавляет: — Так что будь добр. Пожалуйста.

Будь, блин, добр. Ты же добрый. Кормишь котиков, когда другие наступают им на хвосты, тратишь своё время забесплатно на чужих людей, спасаешь чужие жопы. Вот и спасай дальше, корми котиков, трать своё время, кому-то же нужно.

Не будь сукой.

Маю спрашивает: — Если это та милашка с клуба, — как она вообще её ещё помнит? — то, ну, лучше перестрахуйся. Низкая преступность у нас только на бумагах, думаю. До неё может кто-нибудь доебаться. Тем более сейчас ночь.

Ничего с ней не будет, думается Гинши. В детдоме её боялись как огня. Наверняка не просто так.

Ничего с ней не будет.

— Хотя нет, до неё точно кто-нибудь доебётся.

Не будет.

Не вспоминай, как она себя ведёт, когда она в говно. Не вспоминай, насколько в принципе беззащитны или опасны люди, когда они в дрова.

Гинши гуглит маршрут до нужной квартиры — ехать где-то два часа в лучшем случае. Наверное, стоит уже выходить. У него уже был опыт в таких делах благодаря Маю, но Маю никогда не приходилось успокаивать, _так, блядь, успокой сначала свою тревожную жопу_.

Когда ты связан с кварталом красных фонарей, у тебя рано или поздно меняются взгляды. Например, в каждом незнакомце ты невольно подозреваешь ёбнутого шизика.

Едет он три часа, звонит Тоору, просит ждать его в квартире, выходит она вместе с каким-то низким пацаном в подтяжках и с кучей фенечек. Пацан говорит: — Классный байк.

Тоору говорит, что этот пацан старше них на три года. Потом, когда он уже отвозит её до дома. Он собирается ругаться с Урие, потому что тот совсем охренел, но Урие бросает ему в рожу «спасибо» — и всё, Гинши вылетает в нокаут, ему по лбу прилетает крупными латинскими буквами. Четвёркой, нулём, четвёркой. Урико умеет говорить спасибо. 

Даже злиться, блин, нормально не получается. «Спасибо». 

Гинши смотрит на горящие неоновые вывески вокруг, пока курит в стеклянной будке (народа тут, конечно, дохрена). Токио ночью кажется даже более шумным, чем днём. Вокруг куча компаний, ещё больше — пьяных компаний, Токио даже ночью многолюдный, наверное, тут вполне безопасно. Наверное, не стоило так волноваться. Тоору в детском доме боялись не просто так.

Маю звонит, спрашивает в трубку: — Чё там с нашей принцессой?

— Порядок. Думаю, было не о чем волноваться.

— Это если идти главными улочками. Впрочем, я рада. Настучи там её сожителю по голове.

— Я пытался, но не смог.

— Почему?

Гинши чувствует, как лицо начинает глупо гореть.

— Он меня поблагодарил. Чтоб ты понимала: он никогда меня не благодарил! Я был дезориентирован!

Маю смеётся над ним следующие несколько минут.

Когда Гинши приезжает домой, он получает от Сайко сообщение:

**мне тут птичка напела что тебе проявил благодарность сам урие куки  
** поздравляю  
вот это я понимаю добиться успеха в жизни 

Гинши стремительно нихрена не понимает.

**2.7**

Гинши обычно не запоминает тех, кто решает прокатиться автостопом, как официант не запоминает своих клиентов. Мешочки с деньгами — маленькие, большие. Главное, чтобы оплата покрывала затраченный бензин. Отказывать тем, у кого не хватит — он не благотворительный фонд. Запугивать жмотов рожей, как у якудза.

Мешочки с деньгами — маленькие, большие. В конце Гинши обязательно нужно их развязать.

Сегодня он подвозит её уже во второй раз, а так — наверное, было уже больше десяти, как им друг на друга везёт. Почему он вообще ездит через квартал красных фонарей.

— Слушай, а что, если—

...ты станешь моим личным водителем.  
...я отплачу тебе по-другому.  
Девочки из красных фонарей — у них на всё свои взгляды, Гинши уже с этим сталкивался.

— ...ты будешь забирать меня при возможности? Типа, если ты там рядом и время есть. С тобой получается быстрее, чем на такси.

У неё очень необычные глаза — хотя Гинши бы не мог сказать, что некрасивые. И взгляд тоже. Может, поэтому он её и запомнил — или потому, что она в любую погоду довольно легко одета. Или ещё почему-то, хрен его разберёт.

Какие щадящие, однако, условия.

— На общественном транспорте получится ещё и дешевле.

— На общественном транспорте может ездить кто-нибудь из моих клиентов.

Резонно.

Гинши взвешивает все «за» и «против», пока они едут к отелю. Он правда старается, но не находит ни одного «против» вообще. Всего-то — распределить своё время так, чтобы справляться и с заказами, и с её перемещениями, если возможно. Разве что нужно будет купить bluetooth-браслет, чтобы слышать звонки во время езды. С деньгами она его никогда не пыталась обдурить — в какой-то степени дурит даже он, потому что платит она с излишками.

Всё равно как-то сложно.

Он спрашивает, когда они уже приехали — у неё есть ещё двадцать минут, у него ещё полтора часа до начала смены в клубе: — А личного водителя у тебя нет?

— Было два. Правда и первый, и второй сбежали — может, накопили достаточно денег, или просто это я страшная, как смерть. Так что нет. Мне просто выделяют деньги на проезд.

В смысле страшная, как смерть. Она когда в зеркало смотрелась в последний раз.

— Ладно, как тебя в телефоне забить?

— Щелкунчик.

— Чё?

— Не думаю, что это много что объяснит, но загугли чайный пакетик.

Гинши, к своему стыду, шарит за чайный пакетик. Щелкунчик смотрит на его лицо — наверняка оно сейчас скрутилось в изюмину, как бы сказала Сайко — и сдаётся: — Маю. Можно и так. А тебя мне оставить «мотомальчиком»?

— Нет, ну если хочешь, конечно. Ширазу Гинши.

Маю отдаёт ему оплату (всё так же слишком высокую, но кто он такой, чтобы жаловаться) и уходит в отель, набирая кого-то по телефону — клиента, наверное. У Гинши жужжит телефон, и он на автомате берёт трубку.

— Я достаточно элегантно иду?

Блин, серьёзно?

— Ну, наверное?

**1.8**

В итоге единственное, что Гинши действительно делает — это приглашает священника и агента. Он норовит помочь с <s>телом</s> отцом, но Хайсе говорит ему посидеть со своей кошкой и покормить её уже наконец, Сассан говорит успокоиться (Гинши спокоен, он даже не рассыпал корм, просто можно не класть на его голову сейчас руки и жалеть, пожалуйста) (ему интересно, чем до преподавания занимался Сассан, что он сам так спокоен), и Гинши послушно сидит, гладит рыжую бестию, ждёт. Пытается успокоиться.

Наверное, Хару стоит позвонить позже.

Он пропускает момент, когда в дверь звонят, пропускает и всё остальное — он просто залипает в одну точку, чудовище лижет ему пальцы и иногда пытается их откусить, Гинши продолжает гладить её, потому что она тёплая, пушистая и приятная, ему кто-то перебирает волосы и устало вздыхает (Сассан, кто же ещё), одна из прядей попадает в поле зрения и частично закрывает обзор.

Убери руку, пожалуйста.

Гинши шмыгает носом.

Ну блядь.

Он шмыгает ещё раз.

Не смей плакать. Не сейчас. _Пожалуйста_.

Химэ вздрагивает и выползает из рук — Гинши не видит куда, Гинши вообще ни черта не видит.

Сассан говорит что-то про похороны (что-то про то, что он сбил цену на довольно низкую и сам оплатит, если хочешь, конечно, потом отдашь, но я не хочу, чтобы ты отдавал, кстати, похороны будут завтра), что-то про опекунство (потерпи полгода, а потом я тебя заберу) (Гинши успевает просипеть: «не заморачивайся, всё нормально», шутит: «Сасаки Гинши звучит так себе», никто не смеётся), Сассан говорит что-то ещё, а потом замолкает и продолжает гладить его по голове, и из-за этой руки становится только хуже.

Куда уж хуже.

Сасаки уходит под вечер после заупокойного бдения в храме (людей там мало, знакомых ещё меньше) (поминки Гинши не устраивает, с кем, спрашивается) и забирает Химэ с собой.

Хару тот ещё жаворонок, Гинши не хочет её будить. Пункт «не звонить Сайко» игнорируется так же, как пункт «не звонить Сассану» — Гинши пишет ей в лайне: _можно я приеду?_

**хмммммм  
** ну в принципе да  
скажи когда будешь возле моего дома я тебя встречу 

_окей_

**а кстати у тебя папа не будет волноваться  
** он вроде не любит когда ты поздно уходишь  
хотя да когда это тебя останавливало 

Тшшшшш. Раз, два.

Три.

_нет не будет  
можешь уже выходить пока я доеду ты только успеешь из одеял выпутаться_

**да как ты смеешь!!! ☆ｏ(＞＜；)○**

У Сайко всегда тихо и темно — они поднимаются на второй этаж, Сайко щёлкает замком, открывая свою комнату, потом щёлкает им ещё раз, когда они входят, чтобы закрыть. У неё всё такой же свинарник; из-за отсутствия какого-либо света не видно увешанных по стенам плакатов и фотографий. Гинши помнит, что их совместная, с выпускной церемонии на первом году, висит прямо над кроватью — только голову с подушки подними и увидишь.

С потолка где-то то и дело подсвечиваются клейкие звёзды.

Надо позвонить, что он нормально добрался и что, наверное, вернётся под утро.

А, точно.

Он проходится по полу и столу, собирая фантики — насчитывает восемь, _господи, восемь_, и выкидывает. Заправляет кровать. Достаёт из-под кровати пачку чипсов — а, нет, эта ещё недоеденная, — пихает её обратно. Уборка здорово отвлекает — вообще хоть какая-то деятельность, спасибо, что у Сайко всегда жуткий срач.

Сайко наблюдает за ним, всё ещё стоя у двери. Подходит впритык (с такого расстояния особенно заметно, какая она мелкая, приходится наклониться), зажимает его щёки и угрожающе щурится. Балда. Что ты делаешь.

— Ну-ка скажи что-нибудь.

Он хочет что-нибудь сказать. Фига ты борзая, например. Чё ты делаешь. Как я тебе что-то скажу, ты же мне рот пережимаешь, дура.

У Гинши не получается.

Сайко щурится ещё сильнее — у неё немного дрожат из-за этого ресницы и глаз становится почти не видно, Сайко выглядит смешно и тупо (наверное, так же смешно и тупо выглядит Гинши), смех ползёт по его глотке и застревает где-то там же.

Да прекрати ты уже, сколько можно.

Хватит плакать.

Сайко толкается, коза, приходится сесть на кровать; она говорит: — Вот так удобнее, — обнимает и гладит его по голове. Это бесит — скорее, не это, а то, что в нём всё ещё осталось немереное количество воды. Сколько можно-то, может, хватит уже, а. Ты для этого сюда пришёл?

Гинши хочет гордо ответить: не для этого! Я пришёл, чтобы, — он спотыкается, потому что хрен его знает, для чего.

Сайко не удерживает равновесие (оно и ясно, так перегибаться через его ноги), и они падают на кровать. Сайко тяжёлая, но он привык, не в первый раз уже; она откатывается в сторону, а потом гусеничкой заползает на кровать до конца. Они лежат и пялятся в потолок — вот тебе домашняя версия «наблюдать ночью за звёздами». 

— Наверное, тебе сегодня лучше уже остаться. И это, снимай свою толстовку, рукав весь сопливый.

Гинши стаскивает её с себя почти с облегчением — у Сайко душно, как в парнике. Окно, что ли, открыть.

Сайко скашивает взгляд с потолка на него. У Гинши всё на роже написано, да? Она залипает на лису на его футболке — она всегда залипает на его одежду, когда не решается что-то сказать.

— Если я лезу не в своё дело, то извини, но у тебя с отцом что-то случилось?

Выплакивать всё-таки больше нечего — наконец-то, — и его голос даже кажется ему почти ровным, когда он говорит: — Да. Он умер. Точнее, повесился. _И я даже не совсем понимаю, почему именно он повесился_, а ещё Хару, возможно, не доживёт до двадцати, и, ну. Весело, короче.

Сайко неуклюже двигается ближе, переворачивается на бок, чтобы перекинуть через него руку. Она тёплая, и её дыхание врезается прямо ему в макушку. Наверное, хорошо, что он всё-таки сюда пришёл.

— Знаешь, если какой-нибудь дебил скажет тебе «не плачь», я пропишу ему убийственный удар Сайко. Я могу достать нам выпивки, хочешь?

Гинши хмыкает.

— Блин, тогда тебе придётся убить им в первую очередь меня. Нет, не хочу. Просто давай ещё так полежим.

**1.8**

Утром он заезжает к Хару, они едят мороженое, Хару плачет (Гинши не уверен, стоит ли ей знать подробности, хотя она и не спрашивает). Он осторожно гладит её по спине, то и дело натыкаясь ладонями на наросты (слава богу, что Хару не больно от прикосновений к ним).

Днём проходят похороны, на них людей тоже немного (и хорошо), служба у алтаря, заколачивание гроба, кремация (друзья и коллеги отца о чём-то шутят между собой, а потом о чём-то плачут между собой), перекладывание праха в урну, сначала ноги, потом таз и позвоночник, далее — руки и голова. Агенты из страховой компании говорят что-то про _знаете, его жизнь была застрахована, но мы не выплачиваем страховку в случае самоубийства, какая жалость_, ой, действительно, но у вас ведь выплату никто и не просил, другие юристы уточняют, учится ли он в старшей школе, ох, в таком случае вам следует переехать в детский дом, да что вы говорите, кто-то из, видимо, финансового отдела показывает на документы и перечисляет долги: за коммунальные услуги, за обучение, за два телефона и мотоцикл, планируете ли отказаться от наследства и потерять всё имущество, а если не планируете, то когда будете выплачивать. Гинши думает: найс.

И ещё: как же вы меня заебали. Если старику приходилось слушать похожее хотя бы три раза в неделю, ничего удивительного, что он закончил вот так.

Гинши на похоронах, на самом деле, много чего узнаёт. Он-то, дурак, думал, что у них всё хорошо в плане бюджета, и мотоцикл ему на день рождения подарили и на него же оформили, и телефоны у них с Хару не последней модели, не заказывайте еды на пол-ляма, а остальным я вас обеспечу.

Платить вы за это, правда, будете потом сами. С процентами.

Это даже как-то смешно, но в своей мере справедливо.

В детском доме атмосфера оказывается не из самых приятных — хотя он, в общем-то, ничего другого и не ожидал. Сассан говорил, что с квартирой ничего не случится, поэтому Гинши оставляет там почти все свои вещи, забрав только телефон с зарядкой, пару шмоток и предметы личной гигиены. Может быть, даже Хару с собой в больницу забрала больше.

Он очень удивляется, когда встречает там Тоору. Она озадаченно хмурится и спрашивает: — С твоим отцом что-то случилось?

— Да так. Повесился.

После похорон об этом говорить как-то легче; как только другие дети это слышат, воздух как-то значительно тяжелеет. Ого, этот парень попал сюда не потому, что его родаки — конченные ублюдки. Один из оставшихся десяти процентов. Особенный лох.

Как-то Сассан говорил, что на одни и те же вещи у людей может быть абсолютно разная реакция. Пока у одних что-то вызывает страх, у других оно вызовет агрессию. Похоже, у детдомовцев (потому что на самом-то деле они не сироты) пирсы и татуировка вызывают опасения.

Повезло.

Перед уходом Гинши замечает, что Тоору дети боятся ещё сильнее.

Оставшийся вечер он просто гуляет по округе и думает, куда пристроить свой мотоцикл — звонит Сассан, спрашивает про подработку (потому что не сможет он добиться государственной дотации), не собирается ли он бросить школу (подловил), нашёл ли, куда пристроить мотоцикл.

Когда Гинши выплатит все долги и разбогатеет, он купит ему где-нибудь домик у моря.

Остальное время до отбоя он болтает с Сайко — наверное, из своеобразного чувства такта она ничего не спрашивает, а просто болтает с ним ни о чём.

Ночью он выходит поговорить с Тоору, Тоору, оказывается, получает государственную дотацию и стипендию, но этого не так уж много, Тоору сюда послали как жертву домашнего насилия, но сейчас её родителей уже нет в живых. По ней не видно, что это как-либо её беспокоит.

На самом деле, рано или поздно это действительно перестаёт беспокоить.

Когда он возвращается, какой-то долбоёб из старших всё-таки докапывается, говорит не зарываться и не ходить по тёмным переулкам, кучу прочего говна — Гинши отвечает в тон (из него такая себе неконфликтная личность, когда дело касается уебанов), возможно, провоцирует, у них завязывается что-то наподобие драки, после которой у Гинши болят костяшки, голова и плечо.

Утром Сассан по телефону говорит, что Химэ умерла. Вышла гулять ночью и попала под машину.

Херово Сассан следит за чужими животными, когда своего хаски уже восьмой год бережёт. Или, может быть, просто Химэ такая дура.

Или. Хаха.

Может, старушка-смерть решила повырезать нахрен всё, что ему мало-мальски дорого.

**3.8**

Сайко звонит ему посреди ночи — то, что это Сайко, он понимает сразу же, как просыпается, потому что кто ещё решит звонить ему в четыре утра. Всхлипывает в трубку: — Всё ужасно. Это конец, — шмыгает носом.

Только, думает Гинши, не говори мне, что у тебя снова умер любимый персонаж.

— Я сейчас неиронично подохну от боли. Просыпаться из-за зуба — это отстой! Отстоище!

...лучше бы умер любимый персонаж.

— Обезбол пила?

— Да, но он до сих пор не подействовал, так что мне стало грустно и я решила позвонила тебе.

— Мудрое решение. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о китах? У меня тут где-то по ним книжка завалялась, заснёшь как миленькая.

Сайко слушает, действительно засыпает — у Гинши хреново получается читать вслух, некоторые кандзи он неиронично не знает, вот тебе и недостаток образования, но Сайко даже, кажется, не вслушивается в его слова, просто в какой-то момент у неё выравнивается дыхание. Жрать столько вредной херни и не наведываться к стоматологу — им, блин, с детства вбивают эту хрень про стоматологов, и вот она Сайко, скоро будет девятнадцать лет, просыпается от боли в зубе.

Утром он берёт отгул (завтра придётся батрачить вместо отдыха, но оно того стоит) и везёт её в клинику. Потому что хрен она пойдёт сама. Сайко просыпается окончательно, только когда они выходят на улицу — выпутывать из одеял, ставить на ноги её приходится самому, потом она всё-таки самостоятельно переодевается из пижамы в майку и шорты (перед этим Гинши долго тупит в стену и пытается её разбудить, потому что ему, блин, _неловко_), ищет чистые носки. На автомате спускается с ним с лестницы, чистит зубы, бросает брату из входа в бар, что она ушла, а потом, наконец, просыпается, когда солнце чуть не выжигает ей глаза.

И пытается сбежать обратно домой. Говорит что-то про убитое доверие, ещё и утром разбудил, воспользовался моим сонным состоянием, уходи, предатель, они чуть не падают, пока тянут друг друга в разные стороны.

Гинши пытается подвести разумные доводы: — Ты хочешь каждую ночь просыпаться от боли?

— Я хочу просто умереть, больше ничего не хочу, — бурчит Сайко, протирая свободной рукой слезящиеся глаза, они снова чуть не падают, когда Гинши ослабляет хватку. Она это не серьёзно — конечно, не серьёзно, но осадочек всё равно остаётся. — Прости.

Она сникает окончательно, достаёт из его рюкзака шлем безопасности, нацепляет привычным движением. Поторапливает, устраивает перепалку. Говорит в шутку: — Держи меня за руку, пока доктор будет копаться у меня во рту.

Гинши хотел бы, но его оставляют возле кабинета, а дальше Сайко сама по себе. Она пишет ему через несколько минут.

**короче мне вкололи анестезию  
** сказали что давно у них не было пациентов которые до такого безобразия доводили зубы  
то есть что я безалаберная скотина  
и что нужно будет прийти ещё подлечить все остальные зубы пока их можно ЛЕЧИТЬ а не вырывать  
и вот я лежу на койке жду пока анестезия подействует скучно конечно капец 

_тебе какой зуб-то будут вырывать_

**ээээ восьмёрку вроде???? ну самый дальний он же восьмёрка**

_............._  
земля тебе пухом  
ща пропаду на некоторое время пойду куплю хорошее болеутоляющее 

**эй  
** ты чё  
пугаешь меня и ещё и оставляешь ты сегодня ведёшь себя как очень плохой мальчик ты знаешь  
ЭЙ 

Гинши покупает самые дорогие таблетки — просто потому что может себе позволить и на всякий случай. Через минут пятнадцать выходит Сайко — зарёванная, с жалобным: — Мне наложили швы. Даже анестезия не помогает, когда от тебя отрывают кусок плоти. Или кости. Короче, не помогает — а ещё я чувствую, как мне на язык капает кровь! Хотя погоди, это даже прикольно, — она трогает своё лицо. — У меня губа слева не опухшая?

Гинши и правда внимательно вглядывается. 

— Да нет вроде.

— А если я сделаю вот что? — она старается улыбнуться, и это выглядит так, прости господи, жутко, будто левая половина лица у неё тупо омертвела.

— Не опухшая, но двигается пока что так себе.

— Странное ощущение, на самом деле.

Гинши даёт ей таблетку заранее, пока анестезия не спала. Обнимает, говорит: — Я тут прочитал, в Японии всего десять процентов человек остаются прям без зубов в старости. Ты особенная лохушка.

— Ого, мне даже полегчало. У меня, кстати, ещё приём через неделю. Снимать швы и смотреть другие зубы. Закончилась моя сладкая жизнь.

Гинши чешет нос о её макушку. От её волос пахнет клубникой — Гинши не будет удивлён, если она моет их шампунем, который ещё и глазки не повреждает при попадании.

— Вообще-то, ты всё ещё можешь есть сладкое.

Сайко бодает его лбом.

— Я в переносном смысле, дурак. Поехали к тебе, у тебя сегодня нет работы?

— Я взял отгул.

— Ладно, значит, в следующий раз я сюда еду без тебя.

— Ага.

Они приезжают к нему домой, кажется, анальгетик успевает подействовать раньше, чем часть лица размораживается. Сайко ходит по его квартире как в первый раз — логично, в последний раз она тут была год назад, хотя не то чтобы тут многое изменилось. Сайко говорит: — Знаешь, какая-то мёртвенькая у тебя квартира, пустоватая. А где Куро?

Гинши, на самом-то деле, тоже интересно, где Куро. Она ушла куда-то недели полторы назад и больше не появлялась — или они не сходятся расписанием, или она не вернётся никогда.

— Понятия не имею.

Сайко разочарованно дует губы. Пялится в проход очередной комнаты. Говорит: — Вот эта комната мертвее всего.

Гинши думает: _Да ты что? Хочешь угадать, почему?_

Он выбросил и продал оттуда всё, что только можно было выбросить и продать. Оставил разве что мебель и больше никогда туда не заходил, даже при генеральной уборке. Потому что ему хватает кошмаров по ночам.

Потому что он и так помнит, как в этой комнате выглядит люстра. Как в этой комнате выглядит _всё_. Ему не хочется освежать память.

Сайко пристально смотрит на него — Гинши аномально спокоен, будто в него воткнули шприц и из капельницы в него каждые полторы секунды поступает успокоительное. Чтобы пациент не сжевал собственные губы, не стёр собственные глаза, вообще никак не причинил себе вред. Гинши аномально спокоен, но Сайко что-то понимает, закрывает дверь, идёт к нему на диван. Говорит: — Давай проведаем Хару? Я не виделась с ней года два.

Они едут проведать Хару. Сегодня они, блин, лягушки путешественницы, Гинши не удивится, если позже она скажет: Давай навестим Маман, а потом Маю. Что, Маю заканчивает только в одиннадцать? А на работу нельзя? Ладно, подождём до одиннадцати.

Хару ещё спокойно может разговаривать, есть своё фисташковое мороженое, шутить с Сайко. Подтрунивать над ним. Сайко успешно игнорирует её лишние кости, рассказывает кучу историй, услышанных от клиентов. Потом тянет его навестить Маман, чтобы позавтракать, пообедать и поужинать (у них почти получается уломать Сассана опять поесть за счёт заведения, но Тоука невовремя появляется на горизонте), ждёт одиннадцати, чтобы навестить Маю. Приходится сначала отвезти её на квартиру (Сайко остаётся в его рубашке у двери и играется с тем клятым ласковым трёхцветным котом, косится с опаской на перила), а потом уже приехать за Маю.

Гинши успевает окоченеть в одной футболке, пока довозит её до дома, получает свою плату, смотрит внимательно — Маю не выглядит удивлённой, когда машет Сайко в знак приветствия — опять успели списаться, ну конечно. Остальные несколько часов над ним опять подтрунивают, Гинши думает: ужасно, она всех женщин в моей жизни наставляет против меня.

Гинши думает: вот чёрт, это, наверное, был лучший день в моей жизни.

Оставлять Сайко с Маю наедине он побаивается, поэтому отвозит её домой — Сайко упирается, Маю упирается, но идите-ка вы все нахрен.

В своей мёртвой квартире он бросает лоток, миску и игрушки в пыльную комнату. И решает, что хватит с него домашних питомцев.

**1.9**

С начала нового триместра в школе он в основном спит, вечером подрабатывая у Тоуки и Йомо то уборщиком, то механиком — Тоука всегда находит ему работу, а ещё Тоука охеренно красивая, и да, иногда он безбожно глазеет. Он бы не против работать и днём, но это сложно, когда ты школьник и никто не хочет стать причиной твоих прогулов. Сассан обещал, что за нелегальщину оторвёт ему голову.

С Сайко у них пересечься не получается, потому что Сассан также говорит ему не пропускать уроки — и, ну, со стороны Гинши было бы уже совсем нагло не прислушиваться к нему.

Четвёртого числа он выпрашивает себе выходной и ищет её специально, даже кидает в лайн вопрос: _ты где_

И получает: **эээээ в игровых автоматах а тебе зачем**

Действительно, зачем. Очень, блядь, смешно.

_да так  
для друга спрашиваю_

Как-то так получается, что первую свою зарплату он тратит не на выплату долга, а на фигурку из ограниченной коллекции.

Сайко легко найти — она маленькая и громкоголосая, тем более с ней рядом такой же громкоголосый пацан. Они играют в гонки, им весело, так и должно быть, но, спрашивается, _какого чёрта ему так обидно_. Сайко побеждает, роется в карманах, потом копается в телефоне, и Гинши слышит, как жужжит его собственный мобильный. Из трубки раздаётся: — Так ты придёшь или нет? Или зачем тогда спрашивал.

Гинши как-то по-дурацки посмеивается: — Ну, э. Обернись.

Сайко оборачивается, оценивающе проходится по нему глазами. Гинши вытаскивает из сумки подарок, и её глаза загораются.

— С днём рождения, идиотка.

Сайко даже ленится встать с мотоцикла, она просто подзывает его к себе, а потом обнимает так, что хрустят рёбра. Говорит: — Это Хигемару, — и указывает на парня по соседству. — Мой кохай. Наш кохай. Он душка, сказала ему сегодня утром: «Давай сбежим», и он согласился! Я прям почувствовала себя героиней мелодрамы! 

Что за идиотка. Она могла бы просто позвать Гинши, как обычно. Он бы тоже согласился.

Сайко говорит: — Не дуйся. Тебе дуть-то нечего, кожа да кости.

— Я сохраняю баланс, раз ты так любишь гробить свой желудок.

— Слышь!

Что за идиотка. Ну правда.

Хигемару всё это время застенчиво молчит и даже пугается, когда Гинши протягивает ему руку. Приходится приложить все моральные силы, чтобы не вложить в рукопожатие слишком много сил физических. Мир, дружба, жвачка. Жизнь Сайко не крутится вокруг него — и это нормально. Его жизнь тоже не крутится вокруг Сайко — и она же с этим справляется отлично. Даже до сих пор где-то держит у себя в комнате пуговицу от Кэйко.

Чего ты бесишься, дурак.

Вечером они таскаются по улицам уже вдвоём, потому что у Хигемару подготовительная школа. Интересно, что он ей подарил — не мог он не знать, что сегодня день рождения. Сайко пялится на него, запрокинув голову, улыбается лукаво.

— Прикинь, он подарил мне коробку конфет и цветы. Не дурак ли?

— А разве это не нормальный подарок?

— Ну, ты бы мне такое не вручил.

Гинши самодовольно фыркает: — Потому что я могу подарить кое-что получше.

Сайко выглядит так, будто сейчас скажет что-то вроде: «Своё сердце?», — она любит так шутить, Гинши уже морально готов треснуть её по голове. Сайко передумывает.

— Ну да. Ты мог бы даже вообще ничего не дарить — я рада, что ты просто нашёл для меня время.

Гинши думает: найс.

Он чувствует себя самым популярным текстовым смайликом — который улыбается, и непонятно: это потому что всё хорошо или потому что всё сгорело нахрен. Он даже не может сказать что-то вроде «по выходным я буду тебя доставать, будь готова», или «я буду отвечать на твои треды в лайне так же подробно, как раньше», или «встретимся на крыше». Потому что он наверняка тогда окажется пиздаболом.

Стрельнул бы кто сейчас половину так пачки.

Однажды Сайко просто перестанет ему писать — потому что ей покажется, что она только отвлекает его, а у Гинши не найдётся времени написать ей самому. 

Ему всегда казалось, что тот простой смайлик на самом деле олицетворяет лютый пиздец.

Кажется, на прощание Сайко всё же ломает ему ребро.

****

1.3

Конец первого учебного года всё-таки наступает, и его даже переводят в следующий класс. Сайко под боком — маленькая, равнодушная, розовые праздничные ленточки в волосах, лёгкий свитер, повязанный на бёдрах. На оголённом предплечье маркером красиво выведено (почему она только для такой ерунды старается?): «всё-таки не осталась на второй год»; эта дурёха целилась и на его руки тоже, но под рукава лезть сложнее.

Сайко поворачивается к нему и пялится перед собой — получается куда-то в район второй пуговицы на пиджаке, куда-то в район сердца.

— А почему она на месте? — она тянет пуговицу на себя, чтобы показать ему (он же её не видит каждое утро). Та выскальзывает из петли — прохладный воздух пробирается в образовавшийся проём, и от него не спасает даже футболка. Класс.

— Потому что мне тут ещё два года пахать, здравствуйте, — на самом деле Гинши понимает, к чему она ведёт. — Что, уже хочешь меня спровадить, да?

Сайко любезно застёгивает ему пуговицу обратно и показывает уже в сторону выпускников.

— Тогда почему у неё тоже все пуговицы на месте? Можно пуговицу у неё возьму я?

Среди кучи выпускников Кэйко слушает речь, самую малость улыбается и вообще не смотрит в их сторону. Даже как-то обидно.

— Пуговицы дарят только парни.

— Это сексизм.

— И вообще она меня бросила.

Сайко опускает руку и даже не трудится притвориться удивлённой. Гинши хочет посмеяться с ней по поводу того, что преподнесла Кэйко такой подарочек прям на его день рождения, но наступает гробовая тишина и момент упущен.

После окончания церемонии Сайко пропадает на несколько минут — в толпе то и дело мелькает из-за чужих плеч её синяя макушка. Она возвращается с пуговицей в руках и ехидной улыбкой: что-то вроде «я сейчас связала жизнь с бывшей моего друга». Сайко говорит, что он неудачник, что нельзя было упускать _такое_, что он лох несусветный.

Сайко говорит: — Я не ожидала, что она правда мне её отдаст, мне казалось, она меня недолюбливает. Кстати, она, вроде, тебя не ненавидит, так что по этому поводу можешь не волноваться, — говорит: — Ты бы хоть подал вид, что у тебя что-то в жизни поменялось, погрустил для приличия. Я бы так и думала, что вы встречаетесь.

— А тебе-то что от факта, есть у меня кто или нет.

— Ну а ты представь ситуацию: вот я звоню тебе ночью, а ты в это время—

Сайко смешливо покашливает. Гинши чувствует, как у него предательски краснеют уши.

— Ну вот и не звони мне по ночам.

Сайко восклицает звонким: — Эй! — и наступает ему на ногу; маленький каблук совсем не больно давит на кеды. Сайко перестанет будить его по ночам только в том случае, если перестанет смотреть по ночам аниме, то есть Сайко не перестанет плакаться ему в трубку никогда.

Гинши смотрит на пятнышко пыли, образовавшееся на его шнурках. На её нелепые башмачки, которые она ненавидит, но которые надела в такой особенный для них день.

Тоору цепляет их из толпы, но они соглашаются уйти праздновать только после того, как находят Сассана и радостно сообщают, что ему придётся терпеть их и дальше.

**3.9**

На ночь своего очередного дня рождения она звонит первой — ровно в полночь, Гинши, как раз нажимавший кнопку вызова, в итоге сбрасывает. Перезванивает ещё раз — абонент занят, так случается, когда вы звоните друг другу одновременно. Перезванивает снова — почему-то не хочется уступать первым. Сайко берёт, её «Слушай—» теряется в его поздравлении. Она поспешно его благодарит, начинает заново: — Слушай, а давай съедемся?

Гинши думает недолго — очередью мыслей «Ну, давай, почему нет?», «Так, а точно давай?», «Да, точно». Соглашается.

— Тогда едь забирай меня.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

— Да, прямо сейчас. Я хочу добавить в свой уход хотя бы немного драмы.

Я хочу уехать отсюда как можно скорее, имеет в виду она. Наверное. Гинши приезжает через пятнадцать минут.

Она стоит возле дома, в курточке, убитых нелюбимых, но удобных башмачках, с сумкой для ноутбука в руке, с огромным рюкзаком за спиной, увешанным кучей значков. С нижнего замка свисает три пушистых брелочка: зелёный, рыжий и чёрный. Она машет кому-то в дверях свободной рукой, двери закрываются, открытая ладонь сменяется на не очень приличный жест.

До его дома они едут молча.

Гинши понятия не имеет, куда её заселить — пустая комната отца, забитая вещами комната Хару, гостиная. Каждый вариант кажется недостаточно компетентным. Гинши чувствует себя так, будто у него попросили поделиться хлебом, а ему вроде и хочется, очень хочется, но он только что дожевал последний кусок — иди покупай новый. Домик у моря для Хайсе, домик у моря для Сайко. Ещё немного — и в своих мечтах он построит целое селение.

Сайко достаёт из портфеля приставку, два альбома с фотографиями, ещё одну стопку фоток, знакомый термос из школы, зарядку, наушники, кучу другой разной техники. Гордо выносит из комнаты кошачьи принадлежности, находит тряпки, даже стремится протереть многолетнюю пыль. Возможно, это единственный раз, когда он видит, как Сайко убирается (исключительно для того, чтобы загадить всё уже самостоятельно, конечно). Гинши приваливается к дверному косяку плечом.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь жить именно в этой комнате?

Сайко даже не оборачивается, приклеивает фото с выпускного туда же, возле кровати. Гинши с удивлением находит фотку, где он задумчиво жуёт торт с сардинами. Где у его ног вьётся тот дурацкий трёхцветный кот. Маю на переднем фоне щурится и обнажает покрашенные в чёрный зубы. Отдалённо пробегается мысль, что, вообще-то, он может подать на них в суд. На другом фото Урие гордо поёт что-то в караоке; Урико что-то рисует; Тоору за готовкой; Сассан докапывается до Тоуки; глупый смайлик, нарисованный на пенке кофе. У неё тут целая галерея.

— Ну да, она больше всего подходит.

— Ты же говорила, что она мёртвая.

— Ну вот я и пытаюсь это исправить.

Звучит красиво и логично, Гинши никогда не смотрел на ситуацию с этой стороны — к смерти привыкаешь, когда у тебя постоянно кто-то погибает. Поэтому он заранее отказывается от комнатных растений — иногда складывается ощущение, что смерть запала на него и пытается защитить своими способами. Ты мог, _должен был_ уебаться виском о торчащую железку, но давай добавим тебе везения и отделаемся лёгким сотрясением. Какой-то наркоман должен был удавить тебя насмерть, пока ты отдирал его от Маю, но давайте он потеряет равновесие и растеряется. Ты мог удариться обо что-то головой в драках с уёбком из детдома по ночам, но давайте обойдёмся синяками, даже если вы падали. Давайте оставим всех опасных придурков дома спящими, давайте дадим Ширазу Гинши вагон везения, потому что так смешно наблюдать, как он из разу в раз пытается помереть.

Как из разу в раз у него не получается.

Давайте бросим Химэ под машину, давайте Широ умрёт от старости, котята часто рождаются мёртвыми, такое бывает, может быть, Куро просто прибрал к рукам кто-то другой. Давайте сохранять баланс.

Он всё это, конечно, надумывает.

— Можешь съездить, пока я тут всё устраиваю, ещё раз? Там ещё сумка с одеждой и сумка с мангой. А, ещё одеяла, так что может быть тяжело.

Гинши приподнимает (ах да, несуществующие) брови.

— Тебе серьёзно нужна манга?

— Да. Чтобы тыкать тебе в определённый момент и говорить: страдай вместе со мной. Правда, там пара яойных, но не думаю, что ты против. 

Конечно, я терплю твои гейские, гетеро и ещё какие-либо вайбсы каждый раз, когда захожу к тебе на работу.

Сайко продолжает, даже оборачивается с оскорблённым видом: — А вот юри нормальное найти сложно!

В голове звенит предупредительный звоночек: лучше свалить сейчас, пока её не занесло.

На том же месте, где недавно простаивала свои нелепые башмачки Сайко, стоит её брат, передаёт сумки. Гинши едет на общественном транспорте, чтобы было удобнее всё нести, кажется, видит знакомые лица — то ли виделись в клубе, то ли с Маю, то ли он им что-то привозил. Может, клиенты :re. Или просто похожи. Становится немного неуютно.

Сайко сидит на полу в гостиной, пьёт из термоса, — будь благодарна, думает Гинши, что я драю полы каждую неделю. Один из хвостиков почти распустился, Гинши залезает на диван, распускает его до конца, распускает второй. Сплести, может, что-нибудь на манер Дейенерис, такое же заковыристое — у него богатый опыт, он сможет.

Сайко поднимает голову, смотрит ему на лицо — если она сейчас опять что-нибудь ляпнет про брови, он её стукнет. Серьёзно, хватит поднимать эту тему. Жил себе спокойно шестнадцать лет, чтобы потом на крыше ему рассказали страшный секрет. Тогда тоже был взгляд снизу вверх, тёплый термос с глинтвейном внутри. Его накрывает почти иррациональным облегчением: он всё ещё способен проносить хоть что-то сквозь года.

Всё вроде как поменялось, но, на самом деле, всё наконец-то встало на свои места. Уши у Сайко прохладные.

— Что, кстати, с моим подарком?

Гинши чувствует, как горячеет лицо.

— Мне показалось, что опять дарить что-то из ограниченной коллекции — это уже банально, в разные центры для развлечения ты уже ходила на летних каникулах, короче, я просто думал сказать тебе просить всё, что захочешь.

— О, — она посмеивается. — Получается, подарок я уже получила. Хочешь, кстати, — шумный глоток глинтвейна, — послушать увлекательную историю моего третьего года обучения? Ты почему-то любишь спрашивать обо всём на свете, кроме того, о чём людям может быть сложно говорить. Смешно получается с твоей-то вежливостью.

Он щёлкает её по мочкам — Сайко ради приличия айкает. Гинши наклоняется ближе, ставя ноги на пол для равновесия, говорит: — Теперь мне будет слышно, даже если ты будешь бурчать под нос, — по губам, правда, не прочитает: мозг, транслирующий перевёрнутую восприятием картинку правильно, не может перевернуть её ещё раз в изначальный вариант видения (это двойной блеф, это тройной блеф!), но, если что, он додумает. Или переспросит.

Сайко даёт ему хлебнуть из термоса — он даже разгибается, чтобы не пролить — перед тем, как начать.

— В общем, когда нам дали листки для заполнения, мол, как вы собираетесь жить после школы, меня неожиданно стукнуло осознанием, что, вообще-то, после окончания школы жизнь не заканчивается. Что ты, этакая сосиска, всё ещё будешь куда-то плыть. Вроде как, я даже тебе об этом писала, но ты тогда был очень занят и отвечал через раз, не помнишь, наверное.

Звучит оскорбительно.

— Я тогда спросил про профессию фотографа.

— О, помнишь. Ага, фотографа. Я как-то не задумывалась, но идея показалась классной — то есть, реально классной, я даже захотела попробовать нормально сдать экзамены, в свободное время и когда было не лень сидела за учебниками, тратила часы на самоподготовку правильно, у меня даже, кажется, _получалось._ Можешь себе представить, что на самом деле я могу быть и не такой уж тупой? Меня, правда, поднатаскивала иногда Муччанко, но всё равно.

— Во время школы я представлял, как ты стараешься, и выглядело вполне правдоподобно.

Сайко смотрит внимательно, чуть насупив брови, её перевёрнутое изображение выглядит довольно сурово. Пытается найти спрятанный сарказм.

— Так вот. Я, если честно, не знаю, передалась ли мне эта стрёмная черта, я _надеюсь_, что нет, но мама умеет прятать под доброжелательный тон лютую мерзость. Мы взаимно друг друга трогаем по минимуму, но и этого, блин, хватает, можешь себе представить? — она посмеивается. — «Не оставайся, пожалуйста, на второй год, дорогая, мы не можем позволить себе платить за твоё обучение и дальше». У меня были в кои-то веки _нормальные_ оценки. «Пойдём, покажу тебе, как готовится маргарита. Как готовится мохито. Бурбон, Кровавая Мэри». Работай, дармоедка, кто-то с семнадцати батрачит, — звучит, опять-таки, как камень в его огород, но Гинши прощает, — а кто-то ты.

Гинши думает: ну она, конечно, и пизда. Не зря она мне не нравилась. Отхлёбывает остатки из термоса. Термос ярко и неприятно блестит в глаза.

— Я до сих пор думаю, что, в общем-то, это справедливо, но желание как-либо стараться исчезло вообще — я из чувства стыда садилась за это говно, топталась на своём горле, строила какие-то планы, жутко тормозила, мало спала, было неприятно, короче. Даже не выходила развеяться с кем-нибудь, потому что появлялось чувство, будто я сбегаю — я не в первый раз сбегаю, подумаешь, но если бы мама насчёт этого что-то _сказала_. Ты не сильно обиделся, когда я тебя тогда продинамила?

— Я тогда волновался как чёрт.

Бесился как дьявол. Словил системную ошибку. Так обрадовался возвращению твоей смешливости, что даже немного стыдно.

— Прости, если что. Зато после экзаменов меня попустило, да и в баре оказалось достаточно весело. А потом к нам снова начал заглядывать ты, и — можешь себе представить! — она полезла ко мне с советами. Так что знай, ёбырь, ты, конечно, выглядишь как бандит, но совет нам да любовь. Счастья побольше, денег, а с детьми проблемы одни, не стоит.

Гинши не знает, кто из них начинает, как идиот, смеяться первым, но это так _тупо_, не потому, что бредятина — относительно даже миленько, просто лезет с этим абсолютно посторонний человек. Сайко в какой-то момент будто что-то вспоминает, успокаивается. Ядовито передразнивает: — «Когда вы собираетесь съезжаться, милая?» Что у меня получается лучше всего — это играть в приставку, а следом — плясать под её дудку. Впрочем, я не против. Вот, стащила напоследок глинтвейна, как в старые добрые. Тебе же низкий градус нравится больше, да?

Гинши кивает — подбитая вестибулярка заставляет согнуться ещё сильнее. Он жуёт губу, обдумывает, что сказать. Поддержка из него хреновая, но всё ещё лучше, чем никакая.

— Ну, что ж. Добро пожаловать домой?

Сайко недовольно бурчит: — Ты своим животом давишь мне на голову. У тебя тут, кстати, уютнее, чем я думала.

Хочется сказать: _угадай почему._ Улыбнуться как-нибудь по-лисьи, или как получится. Сгрести в охапку, отвоевать пару одеял. Лечь уже, наконец, спать, потому что три часа ночи на дворе, он, конечно, выбил себе выходной, но сбивать режим не собирался. 

Хочется сказать: _если не угадаешь, то, ну, лохушка безмозглая._

— Ты можешь поступить в этом году, если всё ещё хочешь. Правда, было бы мило с твоей стороны не хикковать.

Сайко осоловело хлопает глазами пару раз, бодает его лбом — задевает шрам от перил. Говорит: — Да, конечно. Буду наливать людям коктейли по ночам, ничего нового, только теперь, наверное, без чаевых. Надо же накопить на подготовительную школу.

— У нас не дают чаевые, ты просто дурила им головы.

— Тшшш. Слышишь? Это один из моих бывших клиентов плачет, услышав твои слова. А он считал себя доброй щедрой душой!

Хочется сказать: тут уютнее, чем я когда-либо мог себе представить.

(Потому что здесь ты).

**1.5**

Учёба — совершенно не его тема. Гинши как-то пробовал заниматься, потом — пробовал ещё раз, доставая Тоору, потом — даже таскался за Урико. Гинши неплохо даётся физика, но интересен ему только раздел механики и электричества. Поэтому когда Сайко тянет его на перемене в сторону крыши, он даже не ворчит что-нибудь в ответ — в конце концов, рано или поздно за ними придёт Сассан и наворчится за них двоих вместе взятых.

Он скашивает на Сайко взгляд — та лежит у стены, подложив под себя сумку, и рубится в приставку. Сайко, конечно, та ещё идиотка (хотя у неё и получается как-то получать немногим больше баллов, чем у него), но Гинши почему-то думает, что она могла бы многого добиться, если бы ей хотелось. Если бы она хоть к чему-то стремилась.

Иногда ему кажется, что Сайко ходит в школу только для того, чтобы не находиться дома.

В последний раз ему стреляла сигареты Кэйко — щедро бросила целую пачку, в которой осталась ещё половина. Гинши эту пачку так почти и не трогал — последние два месяца были довольно спокойными.

Он прикуривает, облокотившись об ограждение, — сигарета непозволительно тонкая, но не он покупал — значит, и не ему жаловаться (да и они с Кэйко больше не контактируют). На губах остаётся яблочный привкус.

Хару недавно снова набила себе шишку — опять будет проходить месяц, если вообще пройдёт.

Сайко за спиной посмеивается: — Чё, взрослого из себя строишь?

Гинши брякает: — Отстань.

Курить хочется чуть меньше — то ли из-за сигареты в руках, то ли из-за того, какая Сайко дура.

Раньше они могли перешёптываться, или переписываться, или переглядываться прямо на уроках — потом их рассадили, и тогда в ход пошли скомканные записки, перекидываемые через класс. Учителя постоянно вышвыривали их обоих за дверь, а потом просекли фишку и стали выгонять только кого-то одного. Сассан в своё свободное время приходил, чтобы поржать и забрать их эксплуатировать. Славные были времена.

Потом их раскидало по разным классам, а Урико, прилежная змея, на прилетающие в затылок бумажки не откликается, и теперь Гинши чувствует себя немного одиноко.

Сайко подзывает его к себе и даёт в руки приставку, пока роется в сумке. Гинши хватает двух минут, чтобы его завалили копы — Сайко смеётся: — У тебя действительно талант умирать.

Она достаёт из сумки термос и требовательно хлопает рядом с собой. У Гинши не до конца докуренная сигарета, но, наверное, главное — не уронить пепел на Сайко. Для бычка он всегда найдёт мусорное ведро.

У Гинши действительно талант умирать: как-то на него сел тролль, в другой игре его до смерти загрызла собака, в третьей просто заела клавиша и он не смог вовремя уклониться от пули в голову. Наверное, Сайко даёт ему поиграть только для того, чтобы увидеть новые способы всё просрать.

Сок в термосе горячий и немного кислый. Несильно бьёт по вестибулярному аппарату.

— Если уж мы тут во взрослых играемся, — говорит Сайко, укладывая голову ему на колено, — то я стащила из дома глинтвейн. Не думаю, что кто-то заметит. Дай мне тоже.

Она чуть не обливается им нахрен, и ей приходится немного привстать — блики медленно ползут по её волосам во время движения. У Сайко очень красивые волосы.

У них есть как минимум сорок минут идеального спокойствия (или весь оставшийся день, всё зависит от того, через сколько их найдут). Гинши чувствует себя обманчиво умиротворённо — так, будто их не найдут никогда.

Сайко поднимает глаза с приставки на него. Пялится. Говорит: — Под солнцем волосы у тебя очень яркие. Наклонись-ка поближе, — и тянет его за галстук. Сбитая с толку вестибулярка не успевает среагировать, и в итоге они перебарщивают: Гинши чуть не заваливается на бок. Сайко фыркает ему куда-то в шею, говорит: — Нет, мне так не видно. Немножко дальше, пожалуйста.

— Она ещё и придирается, — он чуть-чуть разгибается, Сайко странными телодвижениями переползает по его согнутой ноге чуть дальше. Убирает чёлку. Вздыхает: — У тебя действительно нет бровей. Ты поэтому чёлку отрастил, да? Комплексы?

Гинши хочется треснуть ей термосом по лбу. Он посмеивается и давится дымом.

— Разве у такого классного чувака, как я, могут быть комплексы?

Сассан находит их со звонком на перемену, но Сайко они будят только к концу следующего урока. Они успевают поговорить обо всём и ни о чём одновременно, Гинши успевает выслушать от него целую лекцию, запах алкоголя либо слишком слабый, либо Сасаки непонятно почему его игнорирует.

Гинши не знает, какой из него преподаватель (да, он редко бывал на его уроках), но может поручиться, что наставник из него неплохой. 

И человек тоже.

**2.3**

В конце декабря его всё-таки отчисляют — потому что он не является на пересдачу, потому что он не платит за ещё один семестр и потому что не цепляется за своё место. Сассан тяжело вздыхает, но вряд ли он удивлён.

Примерно тогда же его выкидывают из детского дома — что вполне закономерно (Тоору искренне его поздравляет, тот старший уёбок радуется и завидует одновременно).

Мотоцикл ему возвращают. О господи, он не трогал его почти полгода. 

В обязательные траты теперь входят ещё и коммунальные услуги, еда и бензин, поэтому Гинши устраивается мотокурьером, а ещё — уборщиком в ночной клуб (там ещё и компенсации за моральный ущерб, как это мило), иногда подвозит людей автостопом. Иногда он засыпает в подсобке :re, потому что ему лень добираться до дома, иногда он просыпается с пропущенным звонком — от Тоору или Сайко. Уведомления от лайна отключены, чтобы вибрирующий телефон не выпал из кармана куртки, а потом Гинши забывает включать их обратно.

Иногда он заходит в лайн перед сном, чтобы ответить на сообщения недельной давности, иногда — засыпает в процессе чтения, а потом отвлекается и забывает. 

Хару в больнице становится хуже — говорят, её рёбра начинают срастаться в единую пластину.

Смерть смеётся где-то у него за спиной и треплет по голове.

В марте в его покрытой пылью квартире появляется новое чудовище — маленькое, белое и слабое. Сассан приносит это на его день рождения и говорит: — Позаботься о ней, пожалуйста. Мой пёс её съест. Можешь не тратиться на корм — я сам буду приносить. Вот ещё лоток, расчёска и наполнитель.

Врёт он всё, конечно, не сможет он о ней позаботиться, ага, а Гинши — лауреат премии Дарвина. В его день рождения Сассан дарит ему повод для забот и причину возвращаться домой.

Приходиться более-менее убраться — хотя кроме пыли убирать, в общем-то, и нечего. Гинши называет её Куро — потому что Широ собачье имя и потому что так забавнее.

От Тоору приходит поздравление сообщением, она передаёт ещё и от Урико — ого. Сайко звонит вечером, когда Куро сворачивается калачиком у его ладони и спит. Говорит невнятно, потом голос сменяется, и Хигемару объясняет: — Она хотела поздравить тебя с днём рождения, пожелать счастья, здоровья, денег, много денег, здоровья, но уже, если не ошибаюсь, для Хару?

Гинши что-то такое припоминает в нечленораздельной речи до этого. Гинши фыркает: — Да, Хару.

Фоном слышится возмущённое: — А ну отдай трубку. Отдай. Отдай! Я с тобой сейчас дружить перестану!

Странно получается, но единственное, что Гинши чувствует — это облегчение, что она сейчас не одна.

Сайко забирает трубку и говорит уже более внятно, какого-то чёрта злая до чёртиков.

— Так вот. Ещё я желаю тебе свободного времени, нормальный режим сна, чтобы ты не засыпал посреди разговора—

— Сайко.

— Удачи, гармонии, процветания, ну всей этой—

— Сайко, ты пила?

Сайко замолкает. Фоном слышно беспокойное: — Всё хорошо? — от Хигемару.

— И как же это ты меня разгадал.

— Не превращай это в привычку, ок?

Хигемару на фоне говорит: — Тебе, наверное, хватит, — Сайко злобно фыркает. Было бы здорово, если бы он сейчас мог увидеть её лицо.

Куро просыпается и напрашивается на ласку, Гинши послушно поглаживает её по голове.

— Мы так давно не разговаривали, а ты решаешь меня отчитать, ммм, классно. А может, оно уже вошло в привычку, и вообще, сегодня праздник, не пьёшь ты — буду пить за нас двоих я, понятно?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты—

— Да плевать мне, чего ты хочешь!

Да дай ты, блядь, договорить. Я не хочу, чтобы ты себя угробила._ Хигемару, ты же, чёрт возьми, рядом, сделай с ней что-нибудь._

Хигемару на том конце трубки испуганно-ласково говорит: — Сайко, успокойся, пожалуйста, — это сильнее влияет на Гинши, чем на Сайко, хотя казалось бы.

Господи, из Гинши такой хуёвый друг.

— _Почему ты не сказал мне, что тебя отчислили?_ У тебя были целые каникулы, а ты так и словом не обмолвился, почему я узнаю о том, что у тебя всё более-менее хорошо, от Маман, ты вообще в курсе о моём существовании, что я за тебя, ну, вау, _беспокоюсь_?

Из него правда хуёвый друг. Становится так обидно — за Сайко, она шмыгает в трубку и продолжает: — Что, нечего сказать в оправдание, да? Потому что ты забыл. Или не счёл важным. Ах, точно, _у тебя времени не было. _Ну и пошёл ты на хрен. Эй, Хигемару, верни мне стакан!

Она сбрасывает. 

Гинши перезванивает, чтобы спросить: — Где ты?

Сайко бурчит что-то невнятно — похоже на «Да отстань ты» — и сбрасывает снова.

Если бы Гинши был уверен, что сможет их найти — в караоке, у неё дома или в игровых автоматах, — он бы поехал их искать. Но он не уверен — а значит, это будет пустой тратой бензина.

Мда, он действительно думает о лишней трате бензина. Вот так выглядит взрослая жизнь?

Он не уверен, куда ехать, — и поэтому следующие несколько часов просто лежит на диване в гостиной, пялится в потолок и размышляет о том, что, оказывается, он то ещё говно. Убрался бы, да убирать больше нечего. И сигарет нет — уже два месяца как, а стресса всё ещё дохрена.

Надо заварить себе лапши перед сном, чтоб совсем дух не испустить. Холостячья жизнь ему представлялась по-другому, смешно даже как-то.

Сайко перезванивает под полночь. Вместо «Алло» Гинши говорит: — Прости.

Сайко раздражённо вздыхает — уже трезвая.

— Вообще-то я позвонила для того, чтобы извиниться сама. Просто не умри от переработки, ладно?

— Ты тоже там не убейся.

— А, про привычку я пошутила. Ну ладно, бывай, я собираюсь хорошенько отоспаться. Тебе бы, кстати, посоветовала того же.

— Ага.

Становится немного легче. Куро жрёт его пальцы, потому что Сассан купил хреновый корм.

**3.10**

Если долго давить на шар с водой, он лопнет. Если долго давить на человека — он сломается. Если долго повторять «мне насрать» — рано или поздно поверишь, что тебе и правда насрать.

Мне глубоко похуй, говоришь ты себе. Добиваешь: надоело придавать этому большое значение. Будто не в нашей стране культ самоубийства. Некоторым семьям даже не выражают соболезнования, просто присылают счета за испорченные рельсы.

Плевал я на это с высокой колокольни, уже не стрёмно, уже не страшно. Два года прошло, кстати, я не забыл сходить на поминки?

Меня это никаким боком больше не трогает, смирился, настрадался.

Если долго повторять «мне насрать» — рано или поздно поверишь, что тебе и правда насрать.

Потом, правда, тебе в очередной раз снится кошмар, но это так, мелочи. Издержки накопленного стресса. Просто картинка, которая априори подкинет тебя на кровати. Беспроигрышный вариант.

Гинши давно говорили, что он огромное сплетение громких звуков — звонко говорить в трубку, громко топать, шумно вздыхать, шумно допивать остатки напитка, шумно делать что-то ещё.

Поскрипывает дверь — слишком темно, чтобы понять, почему. Может, сквозняк.

— Ты там в штаны не наложил? Любой человек от твоего ора наложил бы.

Ну конечно. Опять в своих пушистых тапках, которые не издают никакого звука — не то что его босые ноги.

— Ну так иди меняй бельё.

По движущемуся силуэту Гинши угадывает, что она подходит ближе с какой-то огромной плюшевой хернёй — он такую сюда точно не перевозил. По скрипу и натянувшемуся одеялу угадывает, что Сайко присела на пустую сторону кровати.

— Нет, я привыкла.

Гинши думает: найс. Серьёзно, клёво. То есть, я не в первый раз так позорюсь.

На лоб ложится тёплая рука; Сайко в который раз проводит указательным пальцем по шраму, по доказательству, что Гинши реально тот ещё неудачник; спрашивает: — Сможешь заснуть ещё раз?

Он очень устал, и ему вставать через четыре часа. Это если с логической точки зрения.

С точки зрения эмоциональной — продолжения ему не надо. Да и в теле неприятное оцепенение, перевернуться бы на бок.

— Не хочу.

— В такие моменты надо что-то обнимать, мне кажется. Сразу ощущение, что тогда не сможешь упасть, — она неловко молчит, а потом добавляет: — Ну, по крайней мере, мне помогало. Вот, принесла тебе игрушку.

— У тебя же такой не было.

— Мне Хару одолжила. Ты что, её не узнаёшь?

— Я в темноте даже тебя не узнаю, ты о чём?

Чисто по дыханию на губах Гинши угадывает, что она склонилась над его лицом.

— А теперь? Как твои глазки, признают меня?

— Подожди.

Сайко терпеливо ждёт, наверное, целую минуту. Глаза Гинши наконец начинают привыкать к темноте — это и правда тигр Хару. Это и правда Сайко. Ну, конечно, это Сайко, глупое подтверждение.

— Сколько ещё?

Поток тёплого мятного дыхания — кажется, вырванный зуб хорошо стимулировал её не забывать о зубной пасте — щекочет верхнюю губу. Гинши чешет её, пытаясь не задеть чужое лицо, говорит: — Ты не попадаешь в фокус.

Сайко в ответ разочарованно цокает.

— Ты всё испортил.

— Напомнить, с какой фразой ты вообще пришла?

— Ладно. Мы всё испортили. Доволен? У меня шея затекла даже. Этого ты добивался, да?

Гинши выдавливает сквозь удивлённый смех: — Чё? — чуть не давится. Говорит: — Ну так смени положение, можешь лечь, моя большая кровать вся в твоём распоряжении.

В конце концов, у него правда большая кровать. Чтоб можно было лечь наискосок и чувствовать себя королём — кажется, он лежит так даже сейчас, край одеяла сбился с ноги и её продувает — Гинши пока не может понять, нравится ему или всё-таки холодно. Сайко — эта ленивая, иногда не в меру наглая скотина — падает куда-то ему в ключицу, передвигаться — это слишком сложно.

Гинши хохочет: — Ты меня клеишь? Для подруги спрашиваю.

Сайко бурчит куда-то в подбородок: — Твоя подруга меня самостоятельно спрашивала. Если бы я собиралась тебя клеить, я бы намазала моментом стул. Сейчас я тебя, типа, поддерживаю.

А, ну если так теперь выглядит поддержка. Кто Гинши такой, чтобы сопротивляться.

Уставший мозг шепчет: не стоит засыпать. Не пошевелиться, а ты ещё не перевернулся на бок, да и тебе вообще-то собирались дать что-то обнимать. Либо что-то меняй, либо не спи.

Гинши не собирается что-то менять — вдруг спугнёт ещё, но потолок у него голый, неинтересный, ни одной люминесцентной липучки. Не он устанавливает правила.

Когда он просыпается, то обнаруживает ещё парочку одеял. Рядом с ним комок из пледов, не видно даже торчащей пятки — интересно, как она там дышит вообще. Плюшевый тигр лежит на полу — в войне за место он проиграл, потому что чтобы выигрывать, надо как минимум быть живым.

Чтобы выиграть, надо быть живым. Звучит красиво.

Открытой ноге всё-таки холодно.

**3.3**

Куро начинает периодично беситься ещё с декабря, но Гинши старательно держит её дома всю зиму — холодно, мокро, где она будет ночевать, если не сможет попасть обратно. Так что позволяет ей выйти он только первого марта, она гуляет где-то три дня, а потом Гинши приезжает с работы и видит, как она бежит к нему навстречу и требовательно орёт.

Сассан говорил, что за кошками нужно следить так же тщательно, как и за собаками, выгуливать их, но у Гинши не было на это времени, так что Куро справлялась как-то сама. Спокойно убегала куда-то на несколько дней, возвращалась. Тоука говорила, что её следует стерилизовать, довольно взрослая уже дурища, но у Гинши рука не поднялась.

Гинши идёт с ней домой — она крутится вокруг ног, как Химэ когда-то, и мешает идти, так что он берёт эту здоровенную тушу на руки и идёт уже так. Не поднимается на лифте — потому что у Куро неприязнь к лифтам, — и на четвёртом этаже уже успевает конкретно подзаебаться. Он стоически терпит до конца только из принципа.

Гинши как раз дорабатывает последние дни уборщиком. Недавно звонила Маю, сказала, что на нынешней работе ей стало скучно и она устроилась в соуп-лэнд — по крайней мере, теперь ему не приходится спасать её жопу от опасных клиентов, потому что на легальной работе есть следящий за таким дерьмом персонал. Теперь у него будет больше свободного времени, и пока что Гинши понятия не имеет, куда его девать. Он вспоминает своё: Уберись дома. Сходи в диснейлэнд. Проспись. Я, бля, не знаю, посмотри на море. Почитай мангу или книги, посмотри фильмы или аниме, поиграй в игры.

Такая себе, конечно, у него была речь. Странно, что Маю тогда не заехала ему каблуком по роже.

За март Гинши узнаёт, что: 1) он неплохо так зарабатывает, 2) он тот ещё транжира, когда копить не на что (ну, может быть, на домик у моря для Хайсе), 3) выходные — это зло, которое он либо просиживает у Хару, либо спит. 

Он даже пробовал выгулять Куро, но та теперь только спит и жрёт, старость не радость. Гинши на всякий случай везёт её к ветеринару, ему говорят, что всё в порядке, просто обеспечьте её водой и хорошим питанием, содержите её лоток всегда чистым, уделяйте больше внимания, она сейчас очень чувствительна, кстати, ваша кошка беременна, так что через чуть меньше, чем полтора месяца, у вас должно быть устроено для неё удобное место для родов. Ну, удачи. Найдите котятам хороших хозяев!

Приплыли, сосиски. Рука не поднялась её стерилизовать. Гинши подбирает варианты: может быть, Урие любит котов, Тоору должна подыскать себе жильё, раз скоро выпускается, Сассан с Тоукой. Сайко вряд ли позволят родители — да и она слишком ленива, чтобы даже о себе порой позаботиться.

По возвращению домой Гинши фоткает свернувшуюся у него на коленях в клубок Куро — она всегда лезет на него, когда он дома, даже необязательно проявлять внимание в ответ, ей просто нужно разлечься у него на заднице, или под его рукой, или на груди. Жутко тактильная скотина.

Он отправляет фотографию Сайко.

_она теперь постоянно спит и постоянно жрёт  
напоминает мне кое-кого_

**ей повезло больше эх  
тоже хочу быть котом**

_да ты и так почти_  
только куро такая потому что беременна  
так что хз мб в тебе тоже всю жизнь какой-нибудь там чужой сидит??? 

**я тебя щас забаню шутник тут нашёлся**

_хорошо я понял прости пожалуйста не надо меня банить  
как думаешь нагло будет полезть к там тоору урико сассану с вопросом по поводу котят_

**нагло но почему бы и не попробовать  
урико может ворчать по поводу стерилизации но он у нас злобный дурачок не слушай его**

_.........ладно_  
не буду больше отвлекать занимайся а потом наконец НОТИС МИ СЕНПАЙ  
хотя какой ты мне сенпай скорее НОТИС МИ НОТ-СЕНПАЙ 

**ващетаааа я старше тебя  
ты мне так сейчас хигемару напомнил ахахха он тоже с этим достаёт**

_это я что тебя достаю???_  
ты хочешь мне??  
МНЕ??  
сказать что я тебя достал??? 

**о  
** май  
факин  
гад 

Гинши закрывает их общий чат и попеременно отсылает каждому из жертв одно и то же сообщение: _не против пополнения в семье?_ Не самый лучший способ начать разговор, но ему скучно, понятно? У него выходной и совершенно никаких планов, быть одиноким так грустно.

Как ни странно, первым отвечает Урие. 

**нет.**

_у меня кошка беременна_

**всё ещё нет.**

Ясно с ним всё.

Тоору говорит, что подумает, Сассан соглашается, вечером Гинши едет на смену (теперь он выглядит чуть меньше, как труп, и Тоука даже разрешает ему в свободное время брать на себя ещё и обязанности официанта, хотя большой надбавки в зарплате это не делает) и слышит, как они спорят по поводу, прости господи, _имени для котёнка_.

До выпускной церемонии остаётся всего ничего, какая-то половина недели.

Гинши на деле очень любит котов. Он любит и собак тоже, но собаки готовы облизывать каждое твоё действие, каждое твоё слово — а Гинши необходимо, чтобы за ним не слепо следовали, а давали пинка, когда он идёт в неверном направлении. Или когда не смотрит под ноги и в итоге может споткнуться о кочки.

Коты не следуют за тобой вообще — ну, большинство. Если только им не надо пожрать или они тебя очень любят. Они сожрут тебе руку, если не в настроении. Своенравные — Сайко правда тот ещё кот, думается Гинши, тоже сама по себе.

Гинши не любит, когда к нему липнут — если это только не то, что очень ему дорого, и, бля. Он, конечно, не знаток манер, но тереться об ноги левого чувака, который изредка тебя подкармливает, не очень-то вежливо. Что за привычка у животных такая, болтаться в ногах? 

Пятнистая скотина — тот редкий тип котов, которые готовы подарить любовь каждому прохожему, — постоянно ошивается возле коттеджа, в котором живёт Маю. Та бесцеремонно наступила ему как-то на хвост, и теперь он боится её как огня. Гинши бы тоже сделал что-то подобное, только он не сука последняя, не получается. Вот и кормит при случае, пытается не наступить на ласковое чудовище, пока прощается с Маю, идёт к лестнице. Сегодня не получается — он всё-таки спотыкается. Ещё, кажется, и пинает, кот громко взвизгивает и удирает подальше. На узких ступеньках хрен восстановишь равновесие — какой двоечник вообще делает такие узкие ступеньки?

Гинши хватается за перила — поломанные, где-то прутья выгнуты и опасно торчат, — и делает только хуже. Думает: найс. Думает: я, как обычно, особенный лох. Думает: в следующий раз на выходных починю эту хрень, доебала.

И хорошо так припечатывается об один из торчащих прутьев. Это, вроде как, даже почти не больно.

****

3.11

Жить с кем-то снова, на самом деле, быстро становится рутиной. Узнавать чужое местоположение по мычанию под нос, ставить подальше от чужой кровати настольный будильник, чтобы эта идиотка не поленилась встать, изредка вытаскивать её из-под тонны одеял, транжирить лишние деньги на новые вкусности (особенно на ограниченные или сезонные). Помогать с распределением времени, занимать приставку, когда Сайко нужно сесть за домашку (конечно же, вместо домашнего задания она за ним наблюдает), находить новые способы умереть, терпеть её насмешки.

Быстро становится рутиной спорить по поводу уборки, мытья посуды, по поводу того, что стоит уже выбросить наконец, а что ещё пригодится. Видеть Сассана на выходных, учащего её кашеварить, — и ведь получается же, так хорошо, что даже завидно. Просыпаться не от будильника, а от холода, когда только-только вернувшаяся с ночной смены Сайко сдёргивает одеяло (это она ему так мстит, но бодрит неплохо). 

Не думать о высвечивающихся табличках «но гетеро» или «гетеро щит» (кого оно ебёт-то на самом деле), сидеть в обнимку и смотреть аниме с самыми плохими отзывами, просто чтобы было что раскритиковать, плести разные причёски из интернета (ходит с ними Сайко только дома и это оскорбительно). Путаться чашками, хотя специально заведены отдельные, ночевать в одной комнате, потому что лень идти в свою собственную. Водить её под руку в ванную, когда она ещё не проснулась (как-то за струю холодной воды в плечо она дала ему хорошего пинка и больше Гинши так не делает). Терпеть её, когда в его смену в :re у Сайко выдаётся выходной. Ходить при возможности вместе к Хару. Навещать при возможности вместе Маю. Кричать в ответ на сообщение **иди сходи купи мне крекеров**: «Не наглей, мелочь!». Сразу же получать: **ээээ ВООБЩЕ-ТО—**. Быть настороже, когда Сайко идёт на встречу с интернет-друзьями, и готовиться в случае чего звонить в полицию.

Засыпать в гостиной, смутно чувствовать тёплый плед сквозь сон и «скажешь мне потом, где купил пончики, которые принёс», и «а, да, я вернулась», и «если так любишь спать здесь, так тащи с собой одеяло и подушку, и ставь покупки на стол, ты же их роняешь во сне», и «дурак». 

Сайко так органично вписывается в его жизнь, что иногда Гинши даже задаётся вопросом, как он жил весь прошлый год. И неплохо ведь было. Только сигарет стрелял много.

Так что когда Сайко — сердитая, со спадающими из-за влажности волнами волосами появляется у него в дверях, Гинши даже бровью не ведёт. Своей несуществующей бровью. Блядь.

— Ширагин, тебе нужно толстеть.

Гинши думает: вот что ты опять несёшь.

— Или подкачаться — как раз составишь компанию Урико. Хотя мы с тобой оба любили прогуливать физ-ру, тогда, не знаю, иди вставь себе силиконовую грудь.

Вот что ты. Опять. Несёшь.

— Я могла бы быть моэ! Моэ! Ходить в твоих футболках или толстовках по дому и не париться по поводу штанов, потому что ты длиннее меня раза в полтора, но ты! Твой обхват груди! Короче, не хочешь качаться и силиконовые сиськи — толстей. У меня всё.

На этой ноте она драматично разворачивается — спутанные пряди мокрых волос рассекают воздух — и уходит прочь. Гинши кричит в коридор или где она там: — Есть такие штуки — называются оверсайз.

И через неделю она приносит в дом толстовку, которая велика им обоим. С принтом разведывательного отряда на спине. Её буквально надевает тот, кому первому понадобилось и кто первый её заметил. И это, в каком-то смысле, тоже становится рутиной — иногда они выходят в ней по делам.

Тоору при встрече смотрит на эту толстовку очень внимательно, но ничего не говорит.

****

3.3

Первое, что ему говорит Маю: — Ну ты и неудачник. А сгруппироваться было не судьба? Можно упасть на колени и получить ушибы, упасть на руки и, может, схлопотать вывих, можно сгруппироваться и получить в подарок _вообще ничего_, но нам надо вмазаться в убитые нахрен перила! Головой!

Гинши не совсем въезжает, к чему претензия, но отвечает: — Зато появился повод их починить. Как думаешь?

Маю ничего не думает. Маю вертит его голову туда сюда, убирает волосы то в одну сторону, то в другую, будто вшей ищет, блин. Одежда вся пыльная, _а ведь только что постирал_, ещё и на плечах, кажется, наливаются синяки.

Он лежит на последних ступеньках лестницы вниз головой, его тошнит и немного больно двигать глазами, поэтому Гинши закрывает их нахрен.

— Я упал с лестницы? — уточняет он. Просто на всякий случай. Вдруг он просто решил тут прикорнуть, а что, новый опыт, что-нибудь болит у него постоянно, если он опять недосыпает (хотя вообще-то в последнее время он нормально спит, не считая кошмаров).

Маю осторожно стаскивает его на пол. Гинши думает: бляяя, моя одежда.

— Ты не просто упал, ты со всего размаху влетел в железные прутья, вон на лбу царапина. Вообще-то, ты довольно легко отделался — кажется, ты врезался именно в вылезший прут, можно себе так было и проломить что-нибудь. Оклемался за минут восемь. Короче. Сейчас едем в больницу, а потом ты чинишь наши перила и учишься группироваться. И не пытаешься пройти, когда под ногами кто-то вертится.

Гинши кивает, но не запоминает и половины — слишком много информации. Они едут в больницу, и давление встречного ветра похоже на пытку, но хрен он оставит своего малыша без присмотра; невролог говорит зайти через несколько дней, не перетруждайтесь, через неделю вам будет значительно легче. Продезинфицируйте рану на лбу, если за ней не ухаживать, останется шрам. Больше отдыхайте.

Уже дома, пихая грязные толстовку и джинсы в стирку, он замечает, что разъебал телефон. Ну, как разъебал — стекло красиво расходится паутиной трещин у двух углов, где-то осыпается, и перестаёт ловить сеть. Теперь это просто почти бесполезный ящик с музыкой и парочкой фотографий. Как Гинши будет развозить заказы без карт или способа связаться с клиентами — вопрос, конечно, интересный. Наверное, никак.

В кредит он больше никогда в жизни ничего не возьмёт.

Маю предлагает ему дать в долг или, если он не любит долги, прокатить её по городу, к Радужному мосту там, Токийской башне, как в старые добрые времена. Решение логичное, соглашаться на него не хочется — раньше он этим пользовался только из необходимости.

Он берёт неоплачиваемый отпуск курьером, возит Маю в бар и обратно по расписанию — её всё ещё напрягают общественный транспорт и такси. 

Выпускной как раз приходится на его смену в :re.

Когда приходят его одноклассники, Тоука щедро вышвыривает его на перерыв. Он накидывает сверху формы рыжую куртку, поздравляет их с окончанием этого адища, весело пихает чуть ожившую Сайко под мягкий бок, садится рядом. Ничего не заказывает, даже когда его оповещают, что Сассан выбил им обед за счёт заведения. Заботливая маман, как обычно.

Сайко в подозрении спрашивает: — Ты что, головой ударился?, — трогает его лоб и натыкается на заживающую царапину чуть выше виска.

— Вообще-то, да, — немного смешно отвечать на шутку серьёзно.

— Ну, значит, кафе сегодня не разорится.

Урие поправляет, смотря на заказ Сайко: — Не так сильно разорится.

Сайко его игнорирует. 

— А с телефоном что?

— Повредился.

— Мда, спасибо, что живой. Тогда мы сегодня тебя не напрягаем, чтобы тебя не вывернуло на чистый пол, да?

— Только не при мне тут беситесь, ок? Мне может быть завидно.

— Ну так свали в туман, пока не началось, — она поспешно хватает его за рукав, — я пошутила! 

Гинши оставляет их на моменте, когда от кофеина Тоору становится слишком гиперактивной. Едет забрать Маю с работы — она всё так же легко одевается, ходит в старом пальтишко, Гинши понятия не имеет, на что, кроме еды и него, она вообще тратит заработанные деньги. Он пытается вправить вместе с ней эти дурацкие прутья, пытается сблевать целое ничего у неё в туалете, вполне успешно отдыхает на полу, глядя в унылый деревянный потолок в её квартире.

Вспоминаются люминесцентные звёзды, почти не горящие в темноте, которые он так старательно клеил в комнате Сайко. Как они ругались по поводу их местоположения — Гинши надоело, что они плохо держатся, и он залепил их на двустороннем скотче, около восьми звёзд на одну прямую линию. Смотрелось отвратительно, но менять было уже лень, так что они оставили это в память о том, что в дизайнеры ему путь заказан.

Гинши просит Маю одолжить на полчасика телефон.

Сайко по ту сторону провода уже навеселе.

— Если это не Гинши, то я кладу трубку, мне сейчас неинтересны незнакомые номера.

Маю садится на кровать и косится на его счастливую рожу с подозрением. Ну да, какой идиот трезвым будет лежать на полу и радостно пялиться в потолок. Такой идиот, как он.

Гинши специально излишне басит: — Ох чёрт. Прошу прощения.

— Ясно, до свидания.

Эта идиотка реально сбрасывает. Гинши набирает её ещё раз, и ещё — абонент не абонент, продолжите названивать и полетите в чёрный список. Он набирает уже Хайсе — потому что наизусть помнит только номер Хару, Сайко и Сассана, ну, ещё отца. Из кафе они уже ушли, Гинши просит скинуть ему номер Тоору и Урие. Звонит Тоору. Просит передать Сайко. Говорит всё тем же дурацким басом: — Невежливо так резко заканчивать разговор.

В этот раз она сбрасывает, даже не отвечая. Коза.

Гинши звонит ещё раз, просит Тоору передать Сайко снова, ругается с ней следующие пятнадцать минут, узнаёт, что у неё всё ещё будет мало свободного времени, что-то про цветы, которые некуда ставить, что-то про сложные рецепты для коктейлей, кучу другой обходимой, но интересной информации.

— А чей это номер-то вообще? Мне его сохранять, звонить по нему?

— Не, это номер моей подруги.

Маю отвлекается от рассматривания своих ногтей, поднимает брови. Сайко в трубке замолкает, над чем-то хихикает. Спрашивает лукавым голосом: — Она горяча?

Гинши вздыхает. О господи, никогда такого не было, и вот опять. 

— На неё уже запала Тоору, так что даже не думай.

Маю ещё сильнее поднимает брови — так не далеко и до затылка, — потом хмурится. Тихо спрашивает: — Ты про ту милашку в клубе? Когда это вообще было, около полугода назад?

Сайко в трубке восклицает: — Муччан! Ты что, изменяешь печеньке?!

Гинши шёпотом, прикрывая трубку, отвечает: — Ага.

Тоору в трубке пытается понять, что происходит. Они заговариваются, так что Гинши прощается и сбрасывает. Маю смотрит на него с нескрываемым ехидством, посмеивается: — Я постараюсь её не уводить. Всё понимаю, всё принимаю, но если она решит позвонить, чтобы позвонить именно мне — отказываться не буду.

И чего это она? Гинши пожимает плечами, до него доходит, что квартиру Маю неплохо было бы отдраить, он, наверное, море пыли собрал, волосы теперь придётся опять мыть. 

— Да на здоровье? Кстати, может, проведём тут генеральную уборку?

— Это я сделаю без тебя, твоя психика не готова.

— Да я и похлеще срач убирал, — до него доходит, — оу. Окей. Кстати, в смысле уводить?

Маю смотрит на него сверху вниз. Где это видано вообще. 

— В прямом?

Совершенно не к месту вспоминается её «так ты не импотент». Тогда оно тоже было не к месту. Оно вообще никогда не будет где-нибудь к месту. Гинши недовольно стонет и говорит: — Ты опять делаешь это.

Маю вежливо улыбается. 

— Делаю что?

— Бесишь меня.

В него не кидаются подушкой только, наверное, из уважения к его состоянию здоровья.

**2.9**

С Маю оказывается удобно работать — она предупреждает ещё за три-четыре часа, поэтому есть возможность подстроиться или подбросить её раньше, а потом пусть делает, что хочет. Маю даже не звонит — просто скидывает адрес и время через сообщения. Точнее, в основном не звонит.

— Ты когда освободишься? Смена потом в клубе есть?

Гинши вкрадчиво спрашивает: — У меня выходной, но тебе зачем?

— Мне тоже дали выходной, хочу покататься по городу.

— Ну так возьми такси.

— Тебе что, так сложно побыть моим личным хостом?

Что с ней, блядь, не так.

Гинши освобождается через час. И да, катает её по городу. Идёт с ней в караоке, смотрит на разбитую губу, на синяки (именно _синяки_) — на коленях, на запястьях, наверняка они есть и где-то под одеждой. Маю не ухаживает за ними, потому что это не страшно. Гинши кажется, что она не будет ухаживать и за чем-то серьёзней. Просто потому, что ей лениво и плевать.

Каблуки она с себя сбрасывает, однако, с явным блаженством на лице. Говорит: — Вообще-то у меня целая неделя выходная. Понятия не имею, чем себя занять. Ненавижу месячные.

А кто их любит. Стрёмно признавать, но Гинши в какой-то степени её понимает.

Поэтому он предлагает: — Уберись дома. Сходи в диснейлэнд. Проспись. Я, бля, не знаю, посмотри на море. Почитай мангу или книги, посмотри фильмы или аниме, поиграй в игры.

Проведи хотя бы эту неделю, как нормальный человек. Пожалуйста.

Маю укладывается на диване и поднимает на него глаза (стрелки у неё отпад, кстати). 

— А можно прийти к тебе в клуб и доёбываться? Ну так, для разнообразия.

Да что же с ней, блядь, не так. Ну серьёзно.

— Можно.

На следующий день он действительно видит её в баре — какого-то чёрта с бухой в дрова Тоору. Когда он подходит ближе, чтобы поздороваться, до него сквозь шум доносится: — Знаешь, ты бы у нас была популярна.

Тоору непонимающе уставляет на неё пьяный взгляд.

— Где «у нас»?

— О, поверь, ты не хочешь знать.

Маю целует её взасос — нихуя себе страсти — и говорит, что обычно такой поцелуй стоит тридцать штук. Ты, мол, везучая. Давай как-нибудь ещё выпьем.

Уже позже она оправдывается, что Тоору первая с ней заговорила и даже пыталась её клеить — Гинши думает: саундс фэйк, бат окей. Он перебешивается к концу смены (они с Тоору переговаривают на его перерыве, Тоору здесь за компанию с Урико и звала Сайко тоже, но Сайко в последнее время не вытащить из дома) (Урие её кинул, забившись в угол со скетчбуком), а потом развлекает Маю оставшуюся неделю в свободное время. Они даже дерутся за право оставить у друг друга деньги: у девочек из красных фонарей на всё свои взгляды.

Девочки из красных фонарей почему-то думают, что другим людям нужно платить даже за общение. Приходится из предлагаемой суммы самостоятельно забирать только за бензин. Потому что будь ты нормальным человеком, вот почему.

Маю фыркает и закатывает глаза. У неё подозрительно тоскливо кривится лицо, но это не его дело.

****

4.1

Гинши не любит зиму — как минимум с практической точки зрения. Зима — это увеличение коммунальных счетов почти вдвое, усложнённое управление мотоциклом (люди вообще предпочитают зимой мотоциклы не использовать) вне главных дорог, собачий холод из-за высокой влажности воздуха. Зимой всегда случается какая-нибудь херня — типа очередного ублюдочного клиента Маю, или помертвевшей на экране чужого телефона Сайко. Ладно, херня случается в любое время года — вспомнить хотя бы позапрошлое лето. Или поза-позапрошлое. Когда это было вообще.

Херня просто случается, в общем-то.

Но зиму Гинши всё равно не любит. Сайко с утра пораньше вытащила его сонного, небритого на улицу, одела и закидала снежками — он опрокинул её в сугроб и с чувством выполненного долга пошёл спать дальше. А потом вернулся, вытащил её, проворчал что-то, что уже сам не помнит, и теперь уже с чистой совестью действительно пошёл спать.

Сайко нравится зима — Гинши не уверен, что есть хоть одно время года, которое её не устраивает. Сайко любит наворотить себе отменного горячего кофе с сахаром, сливками и чем-то ещё, Гинши не особо разбирается, но получается вкусно. Не бодрит ни разу, но вкусно.

Сайко сейчас нравится почти всё — кажется, она начала что-то в своих учебниках понимать. Ещё одной спущенной в унитаз из-за родителей жизнью меньше.

Лишние деньги уходят на счета, поэтому готовка лежит в основном на ней (она пыталась призвать его помочь, но сделала только хуже). Смеха ради она сегодня делает торт с сардинами. На завтрак. Очень мило с её стороны.

Он досыпает два часа и едет отвозить Маю на работу — теперь она работает в чём-то вроде службы доставки здоровья, название обманчивое, Гинши уверен. Как-то раз у них случился пренепреятнейший разговор, ему надолго запомнилось «И как ты себе представляешь меня на низкооплачиваемой работе каким-нибудь кассиром? Даю я своё резюме, и мне говорят: о, у вас опыт что надо! Вы нам подходите!». Представлял это себе плохо даже он, и к теме они больше не возвращались.

Тепло одеваться она так и не начинает — купленная когда-то Гинши длинная тёплая куртка, торчащие из-под неё ноги в капроновых чёрных колготках, высокие каблуки, в которых она почти одного с ним роста. Сидит на скамейке, рисует ногой на куче снега какую-то чушь. Как вообще можно по мокрому снегу ходить на каблуках. Красные щёки и нос заметно выделяются на бледной коже. На голове уже чуть ли не шапка из валящего снега.

Она надевает запасной шлем, забирается на заднее сидение, подло лезет холодными ладонями к шее. Гинши трогается с места. Они проезжают скоростное шоссе, подъезжают к т-образному перекрёстку с в последнее время барахлящим светофором — кстати, Гинши ненавидит т-образные перекрёстки: водители с другой дороги, как правило, не пропускают его, пока поворачивают налево, игнорируя его право проехать на опережение. Просто не замечают. Оскорбительно.

Сейчас перед ним нет движения, Гинши думается, что сложно будет не заметить мотоцикл, почти не окружённый машинами, поэтому не снижает скорость. Густо валящий снег падает на стекло шлема, теряется в мехе капюшона, тает на асфальте с подогревом. Сквозь его пелену он сам не сразу замечает автомобиль, движущийся к повороту.

Гинши, блядь, ненавидит т-образные перекрёстки, барахлящие светофоры и уёбков, которые пытаются проскочить в поворот раньше времени.

Из них двоих скорость снижает почему-то именно Гинши — гугл говорил, что хайсайды это не клёво, не стоит тормозить резко. Столкновения — это тоже не клёво, но, наверное, из двух зол.

Они всё-таки врезаются, их по инерции тянет вперёд и сразу же вбок, потому что эта сволочь даже сейчас пытается проскочить — автомобиль чуть приостанавливается, выравнивает движение и едет дальше. Гинши цепляет боком и ребром руль, едет уже другим боком по горячему мокрому асфальту, куртка почти что трещит по швам. Боль обжигает, смешивается с не менее обжигающей злостью. Гинши лежит и думает: вот сука. Только попадись мне в тёмном переулке. Слышит, как что-то катится по асфальту. Старается реже дышать.

В больнице его проверяют на содержание алкоголя в крови, проводят рентген, вкалывают обезболивающее, делают закрытую репозицию костных обломков, фиксируют руку и ногу, говорят, что лечение покроет страховка, что виновника аварии нашли, ему грозит уголовное, Вы можете попросить возместить ущерб вашему транспорту, кстати, у Вас есть какие-нибудь родственники, чтобы оповестить их, попросить принести документы, нет, только младшая сестра, не стоит, я сам разберусь, документы во внутреннем кармане куртки, кстати, мой телефон, да, Ваш телефон лежал рядом с Вами, держите, благодарю, вау, опять экран в мясо. 

В больнице ему накладывают гипс и говорят: к сожалению, девушку, ехавшую с Вами, спасти не удалось, шлем слетел при столкновении (может быть, был плохо закреплён или был не по размеру), она умерла от травматического шока при черепно-мозговой травме. Вы можете помочь установить её личность? Да, могу, родственников нет, как минимум, она живёт одна, такой-то адрес. Спасибо, возможно, мы ещё вернёмся к этой теме, Вам стоит остаться здесь на несколько недель, Вы не сможете передвигаться в таком состоянии, будете подавать иск на возмещение? Да, пожалуйста.

Рожа у того ублюдка с перекрёстка раздражающая. Держи себя в руках. Не говори лишнего. Держи себя, блядь, в руках. Не вслушивайся в то, что он несёт.

Когда Гинши до конца осознаёт, насколько неудобно быть больным (насколько неловко быть больным) и когда его оставляют в покое, у него появляется время всё это переварить.

Итак, у него перелом ребра, лучевой кости и бедра. Могло бы потребоваться даже всего амбулаторное лечение, если убрать хотя бы одно из двух последних звеньев. Обещали без осложнений. Лечиться около месяца. Не болит всё как сука только из-за анальгетиков. Он везунчик — не пробить себе рулём грудную клетку нахрен. В общем-то, довольно просто.

Итак. Маю мертва. Где-то тут должна орать Куро — а, точно, она пропала. Где-то тут старушка-смерть треплет его паранойю по голове, кокетливо подмигивает. Где-то тут промелькает радостное «о, у меня не так сильно портится причёска от шлема!» от Маю. Гинши задумчиво пялится в белый скучный потолок. Вертит в левой руке мобильник — он всё ещё мокрый от снега. Разбирать его одной рукой очень сложно, задача со звёздочкой, но у Гинши получается. Надо будет попросить кого-нибудь из персонала дать воспользоваться телефоном — хорошо, что он помнит номера наизусть.

Ночью ему снится какая-то хрень, после которой никакой кусок в горло не лезет.

Звонит он уже утром — Сайко должна как раз закончить смену, так что он точно дозвонится. Фоном слышно гудение, раздаётся поспешное: — Если это не Гинши—

Вау, она опять.

В рёбрах немного саднит (наверное, анальгетик перестаёт действовать), когда он басит: — Ох чёрт. Прошу прощения.

Сайко молчит несколько секунд. Облегчённо вздыхает.

— На этот раз ты меня не проведёшь, ясно? Ты где? Вы с Маю оба не абоненты, я даже и не знала, что думать.

Рёбра болят сильнее, когда Гинши посмеивается. Держи себя, блядь, в руках. Не истери.

— Я, в общем-то, тоже не знаю.

В трубке гудение сменяется на шум улицы, мимо проезжают машины, _мимо проезжают машины_, кто-то разговаривает, откуда-то играет популярная музыка, Сайко бурчит про холод, Гинши бездумно брякает: — Осторожнее с машинами.

Сайко аккуратно спрашивает: — Вы что, в аварию попали?

Медсестра торопит его — нужно опять вколоть препараты, вернуть телефон. Гинши говорит: — Да, — называет время посещения и адрес, просит передать другим, если спросят. Надеется, что не спросят.

Пялится в белый скучный потолок.

Гинши не любит зиму. Зима — это увеличение коммунальных счетов, усложнённое управление мотоциклом, собачий холод. Зимой всегда случается какая-то херня — типа аварии, после которой ты на месяц застреваешь в больнице, а твоя подруга — в морге. Надо бы устроить ей похороны — правда, второй день они уже прохлопали.

К горлу подкатывает комок. Кажется, его тошнит.

Херня просто случается, в общем-то.

****

4.1

Похороны устраивают без него.

Его часто тошнит, но он стоически пытается терпеть до последнего, потому что медсёстры в больнице красивые, им не хочется надоедать. Иногда ему снится кровь на асфальте, иногда — тело, свисающее с люстры. Иногда ему снится мертвенно-бледная кожа — почти такая же белая, как волосы на концах, перегрызенная шея, иногда — спутавшиеся, грязные от крови синие волосы. Симпатичные медсестрички просят не шуметь, стараются ласково и вежливо — но Гинши не отшибло мозги, он прекрасно понимает, насколько это раздражает, и да, ему стыдно.

Когда его приходят навестить, Гинши, вроде как, должен чувствовать облегчение, но его только жрёт изнутри маленькое вредное прожорливое отчаяние. Кусает больно, как муравей, гоняет по крови этот ебучий страх, Гинши звонит Хару каждый день, пока не дозвонится, она поднимает трубку и говорит: — Ты серьёзно? Я понимаю, что тебе скучно, братиш, но мне не позволяют столько пользоваться телефоном.

Сайко честно проведывает её, говорит, что никаких новых осложнений нет, _она в порядке, окей? Все в порядке, Ширагин, смотри, наш заботливый Маман передал тебе вкусняшек, но, думаю, ты не заслужил, их буду кушать я. Ха, попробуй отбери. Что, гипс мешает? Ты просто недостаточно твёрд духом!_ Надо отдать ей должное, Гинши может взять себя в руки через всего несколько минут разговора с ней. Мясорубка в его голове крутится, пережёвывает всю находящуюся вокруг неизвестность, выплёвывает почти маниакальным страхом.

Сайко приходит, ухватывает её за ручку, говорит: — Э, подруга. Успокойся на секунду, — и мясорубка успокаивается. Гинши успокаивается тоже.

Весь ёбаный мир замедляет свой ход, чтобы послушать, что за хрень эта дура теперь выкинет.

— Когда вернёшься домой, не сердись слишком сильно, хорошо?

Сайко нацеливает на него зайчика из яблока, неловко улыбается; приходится вытянуть шею, чтобы добраться зубами до фруктового тела. Гинши говорит, пока жуёт, и получается невнятно: — Ну, так не заставляй меня сердиться. В кои-то веки рассортируй создаваемый собой мусор, с пылью я уж как-нибудь справлюсь сам. У тебя даже после моей выписки будет целый вечер, пока я— Так, погоди.

Всех оставшихся зайчиков Сайко задумчиво доедает сама, пока персонал не говорит, что время посещения закончилось.

На выходе она бросает: — Ты будешь мне помогать, ясно?

Гинши злобно кряхтит в потолок, этот стрёмный безжизненный потолок. Его наконец-то перестают колоть так, будто он героиновый наркоман, поэтому почти сросшиеся конечности и ребро неприятно ноют. Дышать уже легче, всё уже легче, он даже начинает привыкать к своей паранойе, отыгрывающейся на нём во снах, после выписки он поедет навестить Хару, давно он её не видел.

Ему говорят, что для быстрого выздоровления нужен хороший здоровый сон. Вы же хотите выздороветь? Закрывайте глаза. Не стоит держать телефон рядом, его излучение вредно для здоровья. Гинши кивает, он всё понимает, большой уже, сколько ему там, скоро сможет сам себе покупать сигареты. Гинши хочет как можно быстрее выздороветь.

Просто, понимаете. Ну.

Ладно, всё равно не поймёте.

**2.12**

Смс-ки — это такое своеобразное: всё стабильно. Не хорошо, но в принципе терпимо, я не обижусь, если ты не приедешь, просто предупреди заранее, у всех своя работа и своя жизнь.

Звонки — это непредвиденные обстоятельства. Как долг за практически всю твою роскошную жизнь, или организм, обрастающий костями как бронёй, или расплющенная грузовиком твоя кошка.

Гинши ненавидит непредвиденные обстоятельства.

Гинши ненавидит, когда Маю ему звонит. Не в обиду.

— Забери меня отсюда.

Не «ты рядом?», «тебе удобно?», «я не обижусь». Гинши, кстати, предупреждал заранее.

— У меня срочный заказ.

— Я добавлю сверху десятку. Твой заказ столько не стоит.

— Я почти в другом конце города, ты понимаешь?

— _Забери меня. Пожалуйста_

Да ёбаный же ты в рот. 

Дороги начинают замерзать, и это опасно. Он чуть не угождает в дтп — а всё потому, что эта дура опять во что-то вляпалась.

Как-то её накачали наркотой, как-то чуть не задушили верёвкой. Был случай, когда Гинши пришлось выдирать её из-под какого-то оборзевшего долбоёба, у которого не хватало налички и ещё сильнее не хватало мозгов. Маю спиздила у этого парня все важные вещи, до которых смогла дотянуться — ключи, проездной и паспорт — и старательно запихала в один из пакетов на помойке. И Гинши впервые даже не думал осудить такое поведение. 

В другой раз он вытаскивал её из-под какого-то наркомана, а потом они в караоке зализывали ему боевые раны от того свихнувшегося ублюдка, а ещё позже плакали над умершим от старости Широ после звонка Хайсе (у Сассана тоже особой фантазии не было).

Он даже не устроен легально, но чувствует себя её личным водителем. И понимает, почему предыдущие уходили. Он бы тоже ушёл, будь он конченным куском дерьма.

Гинши приезжает через сорок минут — и отчаянно надеется, что за это время ещё не успела случиться какая-нибудь погань.

— Ты где вообще?

— В кафе рядом. Сейчас выйду.

Маю выходит из туалета босая, уже пришедшая в себя и поэтому злая до чёртиков. Красная помада смазалась у уголков рта. Зима, блин, на дворе, а на ней из чего-то стоящего только пальто. Может же себе купить хоть шубу, так какого чёрта. 

— Как меня заебали эти импровизёры, — говорит она вместо приветствия, оборачиваясь по сторонам. — Друзей он вызвать собрался, ага. Я была в шаге от того, чтобы откусить ему член. 

И — опять-таки — Гинши бы не осуждал. Когда ты связан с кварталом красных фонарей, у тебя рано или поздно меняются взгляды. Из чего-то неизведанного и пугающего некоторые вещи переходят в знакомое и отвратительное. Из неправильного в заслуженное.

— Ты же Щелкунчик, вот и откусила бы.

— Действительно. Надеюсь, они меня не ищут.

Гинши отдаёт ей свою куртку — она больше и с капюшоном, в ней легко спрятаться. Холодно до немеющих пальцев, он наверняка снова заболеет — будет мило, если Сайко опять припрётся к нему домой, чтобы погладить его по голове, погладить Куро по голове, поговорить с Сассаном. 

Её вдруг так хочется увидеть — когда он вообще в последний раз её видел? Полгода назад? Больше полугода назад? Периодически они списываются, даже иногда созваниваются, но остальное время он гоняет по городу и исправно тащится домой под утро, чтобы покормить Куро, а потом засыпает на полу или в кресле, потому что тогда сон некрепкий и ему ничего не снится.

Когда они приезжают к дому Маю, Гинши ворчит: — Бросай ты это говно, — он говорит это после каждого подобного случая. Маю обычно отвечает что-то вроде: «Купи меня — и брошу, сделаю стопроцентную скидку», а потом обзывает импотентом, «это всё потому, что я страшная, да?» — «иди посмотрись в зеркало и подумай ещё раз», они проходили это немыслимое количество раз, «ну, хочешь, я доплачу» — «о, класс, то есть теперь покупают меня», Гинши достаточно цеплять кого-нибудь после смены в клубе. Маю обычно отшучивается — ну, или по крайней мере Гинши отказывается верить, что она серьёзно.

Маю обычно не сбегает от своих клиентов и не прячется в туалетах. Не забывает свои сапоги — они, так-то, довольно дорогие. Она _никогда_ не звонит ему в панике или истерике.

Это подзаебало даже её, поэтому пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_, он же видит. 

— Ну да, наверное. Ты меня всё равно иногда подвози.

— А такси?

— Тебе что, так сложно?

Ясно с ней всё.

На следующий день он чувствует себя здоровым, как бык, и ему даже немного жаль.

****

4.2

Сайко рядом тёплая, значит, живая — уснула сидя, опираясь спиной на его кровать, дурочка, приставка не до конца вывалилась из рук и слабо горит изображением с каким-то горячим парнем. То есть, Сайко их обычно зовёт горячими. То есть, какая разница вообще.

Он трогает её за плечо. Шею. Стучит пальцами по макушке. Сайко реагирует, только когда он ползёт ближе, чтобы дунуть ей в ухо — красноречиво бормочет: — Отстаааань.

Гинши громко обещает на близком расстоянии от чужого уха: — Только после того, как ты переберёшься на кровать, — предупреждает: — Я буду очень долго шуметь, пока ты не соизволишь встать.

Следующие семь минут он в очередной раз убеждается, что Сайко плевать. Это ж насколько надо загнать свой организм, чтобы он боролся за каждую лишнюю минуту сна. Приходится затаскивать её самостоятельно — Гинши хватает её под мышки, тащит поперёк кровати, закатывает в рулет из одеял. Места для него не остаётся, и он уходит на кухню доедать остатки их ужина, смотрит на время: полпятого утра. Двенадцатое февраля. Звонит Урико — внутри появляется злорадное наслаждение от понимания, что этот придурок наверняка ещё спит.

Через два гудка оператор твердит, что линия занята. Гинши не отчаивается и перезванивает ещё раз, и ещё, а потом снова — Куки поднимает трубку, сонно ворчит, что не туда нажал, надо было вообще вырубить телефон нахрен, злорадное наслаждение в груди торжествует, Гинши поздравляет его с днём рождения, спрашивает про торт (причина, почему дни рождения Куки ему запоминаются очень хорошо, именно в этих дурацких тортах), в какой-то момент его ехидной речи слышится шорох, как если бы телефон положили на подушку рядом и легли спать дальше.

Гинши не расстраивается, продолжает подначки дальше, а потом ему отвечает Тоору, посмеивается, что он в своём репертуаре, спрашивает, как там Сайко и её подготовка, как там вообще всё, спрашивает про Сузую и его предложение если и не купить, то арендовать себе мотоцикл.

Кстати, Гинши со дня выписки ни разу не садился на мотоцикл. Правда, продавать жалко. Сайко, наверное, очень расстроилась — она любила кататься по городу в их общие выходные.

Сузуя с его предложением звучит заманчиво, но Гинши смущает тот факт, что предыдущий свой байк тот разъебал вдребезги.

На фоне слышится голос неблагодарного именинника, что-то про «Это тупо, в аварии даже не было его вины», про «Ему проще вести себя, как тряпка, нежели взять себя в руки», мягкий голос Тоору, Гинши прислушивается — ну, о нём же речь, почему бы не послушать, Гинши вспоминает дни после выписки, когда его мутило каждую ночь и когда он постоянно ходил хвостиком то за Сайко, то за Сассаном, то всё время просиживал у Хару. Куки хреначит не по больной, но нагло вылезшей шишке — как в игре убей крота, — и вроде как Гинши должен оскорбиться и обидеться.

Гинши не обидчивый — тем более, он действительно создавал окружающим больше проблем, чем стоило бы для человека, который этого делать категорически не любит.

Гинши не обидчивый, но лучше Куки, конечно, по ночам выключать телефон.

Тоору говорит: — Так что насчёт Джузо-семпая?

Гинши думает пару секунд, но всё-таки отвечает: — Нет, я не хочу, чтобы моего малыша опять потрепали. Сам ему передам, дай номер, пожалуйста. А ещё скажи Урико, что он уёбок неблагодарный.

Тоору по другую сторону провода посмеивается, прощается и отключается. Передаст она ему, как же.

Гинши сдувает со лба отросшую чёлку, лезущую в глаза — надо бы постричься, но не то чтобы у него есть деньги или он будет просить у Сайко. Ещё немного — и сможет собирать их в хвост, как японский самурай.

Гинши больше похож на гопника, нежели на самурая — ему действительно надо постричься.

Сайко, когда просыпается, берёт инициативу на себя — и вообще-то он знает, что это ничем хорошим не кончится, но всё равно даёт ей шанс — получается криво, и это становится точкой невозврата, она равняет снова, а потом снова, а потом ржёт и зовёт его Ширалысиком, сочувствует, что теперь нечем прикрыть его отсутствие бровей, Гинши хочется сказать в шутку: вон из этого дома, — но он сдерживается.

Гинши хочется прокатиться на байке по всем улочкам Токио, но его всё ещё тошнит от одного вида мотоцикла.

Он идёт смотреть, как Хайсе опять варганит несладкий торт — на этот раз с красной рыбой, и получается красивее, чем в прошлом году. Гинши что-нибудь с этим всем сделает, потому что осознавать себя тряпкой ему не нравится, а ещё бесит, когда Урико мелет не чушь, а правду. Сассан говорит, что ему идёт.

Он что-нибудь с этим сделает. Главное — не подвергать себя опасности, потому что он сука удачливая, но своеобразно удачливая. Главное — купить на зарплату шлем поменьше.

Главное — не морозиться от тех, кого он любит, потому что это было бы _тупо_.

**2.5**

Если долго давить на шар с водой, он лопнет. Если долго давить на человека — он сломается. Просто, как дважды два, как то, что земля круглая, настолько просто, что ты даже не обращаешь на это внимания. Ты же не обращаешь внимания на модель мотоцикла, стоит себе на полке и пусть стоит. Забываешь о ней до следующей уборки. Вот тут так же. Ты просто не вникаешь в эту очевидную аксиому.

Пока не заходишь в комнату, а там с люстры свисает труп, который час назад был твоей семьёй. Опорой твоей семьи.

К чему это он всё, собственно.

В мае Гинши приходится сделать перерыв. Просто лечь на диване дома и проспаться нормально, не гоняя по городу с чьими-то документами, портфелями или цветами, не протирая столы в кафе Тоуки, не убирая со столов в клубе чью-то блевоту. Не выслушивая от Сассана пророчества смерти до двадцати.

В мае Гинши может это себе позволить, потому что в тёплое время счета меньше, чем зимой.

В мае он ловит простуду (наверное, после того, как перевозил заказы в дождь) и уходит на больничный. На самом деле, это довольно обидно — от своего тела он такого предательства точно не ожидал. Могло подождать ещё год.

Куро за два месяца вытягивается. Интересно, у неё при росте тоже болит спина? У Гинши порой болит всё — спина от роста, глаза от недосыпа, плечи от, наверное, того же, жопа от долгого сидения на мотоцикле. Сиди и страдай. Стой и страдай. Ходи и страдай.

Вот он лежит и страдает. Забитая носоглотка бесит просто пиздец. Ничегонеделание бесит просто пиздец. Вообще всё бесит просто пиздец. Драил бы полы, если бы были силы и если бы полы не были уже надраены.

Аргх, блядь.

_Он чувствует себя таким бесполезным куском дерьма._

Одиноким бесполезным куском дерьма.

Интересно, если он сейчас позовёт кого-то, отвлекая от школы или работы, это будет очень нагло с его стороны? Очень эгоистично? Гинши открывает лайн, пишет:  
_в итоге ломаются даже самые стойкие  
даже я_

**(¬ ¬ )  
** звучишь депрессивненько  
неужто болезнь подкосила 

_бинго_

**хаха лох  
хочешь приеду**

_а школа_

**осталась физра  
где ты живёшь-то кстати**

_...........  
разве ты уже не была у меня в гостях_

**и чё ты думаешь Я ПОМНЮ?? не зарывайся ширагин**

Она приходит — и, ну, видимо, просто для того, чтобы сидеть и гладить его по голове. Поиграться с Куро — точнее, поворчать, что она узнаёт о ней только сейчас, посмеяться с имени, а потом уже поиграться. Чтобы предложить поиграть в новую отомэ — Гинши нечем заняться, поэтому он играет.

Конечно же, в итоге его убивает любовница его цели. Кто бы сомневался.

Сайко ржёт так, что чуть ли не давится: — Может, у тебя не талант умирать. Может, ты просто тупой. Пойти в подземелье он захотел. Провокатор фигов. Господи, ну ты и дурак.

Она почти плачет, Гинши даже порывается встать и треснуть ей, потому что нехорошо смеяться над слабыми и убогими, но голова кружится от резкого движения. Затрещины откладываются — Гинши укладывается обратно на мягкие колени, чтобы его дальше гладили по голове. Поворачивается на другой бок. Потом переворачивается снова.

Сайко спрашивает: — Ну и что ты делаешь?

Гинши невозмутимо отвечает: — Гоняю сопли из одной ноздри в другую.

— Иу.

— Ага, то есть как жаловаться мне на месячные, так не иу, а как про сопли слушать—

Хочется сказать что-то типа: Спасибо, что ты у меня есть. Что-то типа: Я очень хотел тебя увидеть. Наверное, я даже скучал, просто, пока работаешь, это чувство притупляется. Спасибо, что нашла на меня время. Правда, спасибо. Я очень счастлив. Прямо сейчас меня немного тошнит, но я всё ещё очень счастлив.

Сайко кладёт руку ему на лоб. Говорит: — У тебя тридцать семь, да? Наверное, очень херово. Ой, у тебя всё ещё нет бровей. Вырос такой шпалой, а брови отрастить не в состоянии. У тебя даже щетина выросла, но не брови.

Бывают же на свете такие дуры. Гинши улыбается, может быть, слишком нежно.

— Не смей смотреть на меня свысока.

Она остаётся с ним до самого вечера, не возвращаться же в школу, вечером приходит ещё и Сассан — проверить, выпил ли он лекарства, покушал ли, Сассан действительно маман, Сайко эксплуатирует его для чистки ушей. Они ему как семья.

Простой текстовый смайлик обычно используется, когда всё хорошо. 

<s>Но с его семьёй обычно случается только плохое.</s>

**4.3**

Шлем он покупает — непонятно для чего, потому что Сайко он возить категорически отказывается.

Идея фикс, глупая, суеверная, оседает в голове: когда-нибудь он соберёт вокруг себя целое кладбище. Не из животных и растений — потому что их не осталось и больше он заводить не собирается, но из людей, и, честно, ему хватает отца и Маю для поминок.

Морозиться от тех, кого он любит, _тупо_, но Гинши тоже никогда не был особенно умным, поэтому возвращается в прошлый год, когда только и делал, что батрачил, пил антигриппин и батрачил, отсыпался где-нибудь вне дома, потому что лень доезжать, и снова батрачил. Так можно и на домик у моря для Сассана накопить. Так можно убиться нахрен от переработки — и, вау, это то, что он вспоминает достаточно быстро, чтобы продержаться всего полторы недели, а потом дать себе морального леща и уволиться из клуба. Успокоиться, вспомнить о существовании телефона, о том, что Сайко, наверное, опять развела бардак в доме.

Когда он заваливается к ней в комнату — душную, захламлённую, как обычно бывает, когда Гинши не шпыняет её по этому поводу, — у неё на лице проступает очень сложное выражение. Гинши может угадать в нём удивление, злость, подозрение и далее по списку, Сайко спрашивает: — Тебе что-то нужно? — и Гинши так и зависает в проходе, потому что.

Её вопрос кажется таким неправильным, неуместным, как лишние кости под кожей, склеивающие рёбра. Почему он не может зайти просто так? Он же всегда спокойно заходил просто так.

Сайко посмеивается: — Знаешь, я хотела броситься в тебя учебником, но у тебя сейчас такой вид, что хочется разве что по голове погладить. Очень коварно с твоей стороны.

Воздух вокруг медленно разряжается. Гинши смотрит на стопки учебников на столе, на календарь с кучей крестиков, завтрашняя дата помечена маркером. У Сайко завтра экзамен. Ого. У него же утром напоминание в телефоне пришло, почему он так удивлён.

Кажется, он задолжал ей несколько вёдер апельсинового мороженого.

Стопки на столе выглядят внушительно.

— А ты успеешь всё это прочитать и выучить до завтра?

Сайко шевелит челюстью, зажатая между зубов ручка то поднимается, то опускается.

— Вообще-то, я уже выучила. У меня было много времени, кто-то же игнорировал моё существование целую неделю.

Почему-то он чувствует себя так, будто его отчитывают. Старается тихонечко прокрасться поближе (получается всё ещё довольно громко, да и Сайко смотрит на него в упор, это фиаско, это _фиаско_), смотрит в тетрадь с конспектами — естественно, общую, естественно, на полях у неё куча глупых пометок: «бла-бла-бла», или «Ширалысик дурак», или «ХЫХ.....», где-то строчки с кандзи переходят просто в волнистую линию и кучу цветочков, чего-то такого он и ожидал, на самом деле.

Сайко начинает: — Если ты сейчас меня зашейдишь—

— Но твои конспекты выглядят лучше, чем мои. Да и оставшееся место ты используешь интересно.

— Я повторяю, если это шейд—

Очень хочется хоть как-то к ней прикоснуться — Гинши сгибается в три погибели, чтобы устроиться подбородком на её макушке, меняет положение головы, утыкаясь в пахнущие ягодами волосы носом и губами, чтобы не болела шея. Сайко жалуется, что из-за его локтя ей ничего не видно, дёргает за него, но не так резко, чтобы он потерял равновесие, Гинши почему-то думается, что если бы он не дал себе морального леща сам, это точно сделал кто-то другой — если не она, так ненароком Урико.

Он говорит: — Прости, — говорит: — Я идиот, — говорит: — У меня за последние два? три? года умерло семь кошек, включая котят, отец и Маю. А, ещё собака Сассана. Поэтому я иногда паранойю. Это было некрасиво с моей стороны, вот так отдаляться, хочешь, я куплю тебе кучу ведёрок мороженого? Или отвезу завтра на экзамен?

Пусть у нас остаётся всё так же, как всегда, я рад, что нам всё так же комфортно в обществе друг друга. Я рад, что мы живём вместе — есть, конечно, свои минусы, но всё-таки. Я рад, что ты больше не запираешься в своей комнате, что фотографий на стене становится больше и они переползают и в мою комнату тоже, что со всеми моими косяками ты меня прощаешь.

Гинши не говорит это только потому, что ему неловко об этом говорить. Иногда такое случается.

— И то, и другое. А ещё ты должен вместе с нами пойти отпраздновать выпускной наших кохаев. Я, — её тёплый вздох разгоняет по руке мурашки, — знаю, что с моей стороны некрасиво требовать времени для себя, когда его и так мало, хотя я и не знаю, зачем ты себя так загружаешь. Но было действительно неприятно, я уже как-то потеряла тебя на полгода или больше, мне не понравилось. А по поводу смертей — но разве это не романтично?

— Сайко.

— И жили они долго и счастливо, пока смерть не разлучила их.

— Сайко, это не смешно.

Она на ощупь находит его затылок рукой — ой всё, началось. Это будет продолжаться весь следующий час, пока у неё не начнёт отваливаться рука. Проклятые короткие волосы.

— Тогда какого чёрта ты улыбаешься, идиот?

И Гинши— Она даже не видит его лицо.

Гинши не находится, что ответить.


End file.
